P R I S M A
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Un misterioso amuleto cambiará la vida de tres personajes para siempre... PARA ADULTOS. Triple "crossover" entre Candy Candy, Lady Georgie y Lady Oscar con especial énfasis en Candy Candy.
1. PROLOGO

**"PRISMA"**

por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

/

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producida para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977._

_LADY GEORGIE es una historia original de Mann Izawa, 1982, y producida para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1983._

_LADY OSCAR(La Rosa de Versalles) es una historia original de Ryoko Ikeda, 1972, y producida para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1979._

_FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

_/_

**Prisma: **_cuerpo geométrico triangular de cristal que se utiliza para producir la reflexión, refracción o descomposición de la luz- _Tomado de la red

/

PROLOGO

El sol anunciaba su retirada a través de las diecisiete ventanas que hacían juego con igual número de arcos formados por espejos. De todos los salones, éste era el más apropiado para desempolvar viejos recuerdos, abrir viejas heridas, revivir historias ajenas, y revelar secretos guardados por años, y que ahora debían salir a la luz. Así pues, el solitario Palacio de Versalles, usualmente custodiado con recelo por casi una centena de oficiales, saltaba a la vista de todos cuantos allí merodeaban, sin que nadie imaginara siquiera el gran tesoro oculto en la Galería de los Espejos. Nadie, excepto-

Un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, llevando su uniforme como parte del protocolo de seguridad del edificio, abrió sin dificultad la puerta de la gran habitación. Había aguardado con paciencia este momento, para el cual se había preparado por años, y bien que había valido la pena haber conseguido el puesto de guardia nocturno del palacio. Para su suerte, uno de sus compañeros de turno había enfermado, y otro había solicitado un permiso especial para asistir en las labores de parto de su esposa, por lo que esa noche, en una oportunidad que no volvería a presentarse, él permanecería como único custodio de la propiedad... al menos hasta tanto diera comienzo el turno mañanero, donde sería relevado por otros guardias.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas, lo suficiente para vigilar el pórtico de entrada, a la espera de otros dos visitantes a quienes conocería por primera vez en su vida; y luego que éstos llegaran, cerraría la misma nuevamente a la mayor brevedad para así evitar la llegada de intrusos, y con ello la pérdida de su empleo, aunque esto último no le importaba tanto toda vez que lograra llevar a cabo su objetivo. Continuó mirando a través de la ventana, y mientras retiraba de uno de sus ojos un mechón de su largo cabello, pensó, como tantas otras veces, en la hermosa joven de cabellos dorados de quien se había despedido hacía apenas unas horas. 'Esta noche marcará un comienzo para nosotros... o un final', dijo en su interior, sorprendido por sus propias reflexiones. Apartando la dulce sonrisa de ella de su imaginación, mantuvo la vista firme en la entrada principal al palacio, cuando el fuerte sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención. ¿Cómo había hecho uno de ellos para llegar hasta allí? No había despegado sus ojos del pórtico; entonces, ¿cómo había entrado? Sintiendo una profunda y agitada respiración a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba, una de las dos personas a quienes había escrito para sostener tan decisivo encuentro, que definiría el rumbo de tres vidas, separadas por distintos continentes, pero unidas en una misma misión. No hallaba las palabras para saludar al recién llegado, quien permanecía inmóvil y cauteloso a la vez, algo fácil de esperar de este joven conocido a nivel internacional, y que llevaba además el linaje de una de las familias más influyentes de toda Europa. Se estudiaron el uno al otro con varias interrogantes en sus ojos, y el más joven comenzaba a dar golpes en el suelo con la punta del zapato cuando ambos sintieron el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, al tiempo que la naciente oscuridad de la noche arropaba la habitación, y una pequeña silueta femenina se aproximaba a ellos, como tercera y silenciosa figura de un prisma de personajes, llenos de diferencias, y también de similitudes; y las vidas de sus más queridos, así como la de ellos mismos, dependerían para siempre de cómo cada uno de esos vértices descompusiera la luz de su experiencia en un mismo arcoiris de colores.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cruce de caminos

**Capitulo Uno**: Cruce de caminos

_22 de diciembre de 1918_

En el albor de las celebraciones navideñas, Candy sostenía su gorra con ambas manos para evitar que el recio viento invernal lo arrebatara de su cabeza, a medida que ella se detenía frente a cada edificio de la calle más concurrida de Stratford upon Avon. ¿Qué hacía allí en primer lugar? A estas horas de la noche debía estar bajo un cálido edredón en cualquier posada de Southampton, donde había arribado el día anterior, antes de tomar un último barco, esta vez a París, donde un ansioso Albert la esperaba lleno de ilusiones para comenzar en común una nueva etapa en sus respectivas vidas: la de ayudar a levantar un nuevo hospital en la destruida urbe parisina.

Hacía apenas un mes que la gran guerra había terminado, y mientras América y el resto del mundo festejaban el final de un 1918 lleno de paz, las capitales europeas continuaban devastadas, tanto en el plano económico como en estructura fisica, y a juzgar por las cartas recibidas por Bert, las enfermeras que llegaban de todas partes del mundo al servicio de los millares de ciudadanos apaleados por los combates no eran suficientes para compensar la imperiosa necesidad de asistir a una gran cantidad de ciudadanos malheridos, algunos de éstos en peligro de muerte… y a diferencia de las pasadas ocasiones, en las que Candy siempre se las había arreglado para descartar con una u otra excusa la posibilidad de volver a trabajar, esta vez no encontraba razón alguna para rechazar la petición de su amigo, salvo la preocupación de dejar solas a la señorita Pony y la hermana María en plenas faenas con el creciente número de huérfanos albergados, hasta que sus hermanos del alma, Tom y Annie, se ofrecieron a ayudar en las tareas más fuertes del hogar en sus ratos libres. ¡Pobre Annie! Apenas había contraído matrimonio con Archie, y ya estaba dedicando gran parte de su vida al hogar de Pony en lugar de pasar más tiempo con su marido, lo cual no reprochaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por robar horas de lo que estaba supuesta a ser una nueva convivencia en pareja, en una extendida luna de miel. Sin embargo, Annie había dado la impresión de haber buscado este servicio voluntario con desespero, como si de algún modo procurara alejarse lo más posible de la mansión Andley, ahora como la señora de Archibald Cornwell… 'Tu imaginación te está jugando una mala pasada, Candy White', sonrió para sus adentros, convencida de haber exagerado en su percepción sobre los motivos de su amiga para visitar más seguido la casa Pony. Después de todo, casarse con Archie había sido el sueño de toda su vida, ¿o no? "De seguro quería estar más tiempo con Clin", decía ahora en voz alta, "ella fue su primera dueña antes que se quedara conmigo."

"¿Cómo dice, señorita?"

Candy detuvo su marcha en cuanto escuchó la dulce voz de una anciana que acababa de pasar justo frente a ella. Se dio la vuelta, y la transeúnte la miraba estupefacta. 'Debe creer que estoy chiflada', se recriminó, a lo que se aclaró la garganta reseca por la baja temperatura y exclamó: "¡Qué tonta soy! Estaba hablando con mis pensamientos…", y siguió su camino, tratando de descifrar, una vez más, qué era aquello que la había hecho desviarse de su ruta hacia la capital francesa, deteniéndose en Stratford upon Avon. ¿Qué caso tenía envolverse en el medio artístico, si ya se había alejado para siempre de aquello que la había amarrado al mismo? "Debes dejar eso atrás", se ordenó, a pesar de que una vez más, estaba llevando a cabo un monólogo en plena calle, "¡No pensarás dejar de ver obras el resto de tu vida, ni nada parecido!" Pero al escucharse a sí misma, no sonaba nada convencida, a lo que continuó la marcha.

Una imagen invertida de ella la saludaba desde el escaparate de una tienda, a lo que aprovechó la ocasión para arreglar sus colas de caballo bajo la gorra. 'Sé que muchos me han dicho que estoy un poco grandecita para llevar este peinado', sonrió, 'pero ya me acostumbré, y la última vez que intenté soltarme el cabello estuve varios días con dolor de cabeza…', y resumió su caminata, aguardando a que se abrieran las puertas principales de uno de tantos teatros. Meses antes, había escuchado, por accidente, una conversación privada entre la señorita Pony y la hermana María respecto al arreglo personal de la enfermera, donde Pony comentaba con tristeza a la religiosa, "Nuestra niña se resiste a vivir y aceptar los cambios." ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! ¿Por qué unas simples colas de caballo tenían a todos con los pelos de punta? Ni siquiera Neil o Eliza habían usado ese asunto como pretexto para dar inicio a sus burlas. Eliza y Neil… no había vuelto a verlos luego de la afortunada y providencial intervención de Albert para impedir el casamiento con el joven Legan. No les guardaba rencor, pero tampoco era oportuno buscarlos y meterse en nuevos problemas, y mucho menos ahora que Albert fungía de lleno como miembro principal de los Andley. ¡Qué difícil debía ser para él lidiar con el carácter de la tía abuela, las exigencias de los Legan, y al mismo tiempo tratar de hacer sentir a Annie cómoda en la mansión, sin dejar a un lado a la hija adoptiva que por voluntad propia había regresado al hogar de Pony! 'Te debo mucho, Bert', agradeció en silencio, rememorando una de las varias cartas escritas por su tutor en la cual éste le mencionaba que existían unos hilos invisibles entre ellos, y tenía razón, pues todo cuanto había ocurrido entre ambos a lo largo de sus vidas los había entrelazado sin ellos saberlo. "Oh, vamos", se reprochó, llamando la atención de algunas personas que, como ella, esperaban pacientemente a que abrieran las salas del teatro, "¡ni que fuera tu novio! Mucho cuidado con la manera como te expresas de él…" Palpando en el bolsillo de su abrigo el boleto que había comprado minutos antes, se aproximó hasta quedar justo frente a las escaleras del teatro donde se presentaría la pieza _Casa de Muñecas_ de Henrik Ibsen. Había evitado con toda deliberación ingresar a cualquier sala que presentara una obra de Shakespeare, pues ello hubiera terminado por abrir unas heridas que apenas comenzaban a cerrarse, aunque hacía creer a todos lo contrario, que ya estaba bien, y que el cariño y atenciones de sus amigos era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Transcurrida media hora, el teatro finalmente abría sus puertas al público, y a diferencia del resto de los presentes, Candy se abría paso entre todos con una agitación y energía increíbles para una chica que apenas había tomado reposo luego de varios días en altamar, sin contar el viaje en coche que realizara desde Southampton. En las tres funciones a las que había asistido, siempre había ocurrido un suceso que impedía que disfrutara a cabalidad del espectáculo: para _El Rey Lear_, terminó por tomar asiento en el remoto tercer nivel luego de varios contratiempos; más tarde, durante el estreno _Romeo y Julieta, _había escuchado el relato sobre lo acontecido con Susana, y aunque le había dolido en el alma abandonar a Terry antes que finalizara la presentación, en realidad no había estado con ánimo para concentrarse en los parlamentos shakesperianos; y luego, en el decadente teatro de Rockstown, el actor que entonces se había parado en el escenario lucía tan decaído que salió a toda prisa del lugar, antes que él se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y se agravaran aún más las cosas. "Espero al fin presenciar una obra desde el principio hasta el final", murmuró, tomando asiento en una de las butacas del palco, "o de lo contrario esta parada habrá sido en vano en su totalidad-"

"¿Eres tú, Candy?"

Ella se sobresaltó. Estaba en una ciudad desconocida, ¿quién, entonces, la había llamado? Sintió un impulso de salir corriendo en dirección al escenario, pues en aquel lugar dedicado enteramente al desarrollo del arte dramático, la única persona que por lógica anduviera de una sala teatral en otra desplegando sus dotes histriónicas debía ser... "Imposible", dedujo, ignorando el traicionero y ya rutinario latido en su corazón cada vez que figuraba aquel nombre en su mente. Entonces miró a su derecha, y a su lado había tomado asiento un adolescente que no despegaba los ojos de ella. 'Es demasiado joven para que me mire de esa manera', pensó, halagada y contrariada a la vez por la precocidad del muchacho.

"¿Tanto he cambiado que no me reconoces?"

La chica lo miró sin comprender. No le quedaba duda de que la voz que había escuchado provenía del joven cuyos ojos saltarines ahora la remontaban a un pasado, aunque no podía ubicar esa imagen en un tiempo y espacio específicos. Ciertamente lo conocía de alguna parte, pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que esa persona había crecido mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. 'Un niño', descubrió en su mente, '¡para aquella época era sólo un niño!' Ante la atónita mirada del otro, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, sin dejar de mirar un punto vacío en el teatro. "Veamos: los hijos del señor Carlson, algún niño del hogar de Pony, Cookie…" Continuó barajando nombres, sin lograr asociar ninguno de ellos con el no tan desconocido sujeto que le hablaba son soltura, y prosiguió con la cuenta de pacientes, compañeros de clase, y otros amigos del género masculino, hasta que se detuvo en la imaginaria e insoluble estampa de una adorable empleada escocesa y su abnegado hijo-

_"__¡Mark!"_

Antes que se diera cuenta, su viejo amigo de Escocia la estaba abrazando con fuerza. "¡Y yo que pensé que nos habías olvidado!" Y como en otras épocas, ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus carcajadas, y Candy sintió cómo liberaba la tensión del viaje, entre otras emociones, a través de la risa. De repente, observó unas pronunciadas, aunque recientes, líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos del humilde escocés, y determinó abordarlo sobre el particular cuando él menos se lo esperara. "¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Qué haces aquí en Stratford?"

"Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo", replicó él, denotando la misma madurez que había adquirido a temprana edad. "¿Por qué no estás en América con los tuyos?"

Antes que él estableciera nexos entre la excéntrica cuna de celebridades que era Stratford y el creciente éxito de cierto actor inglés con raíces norteamericanas, ella indicó: "Iré a París a ayudar a Albert a poner en marcha un proyecto para levantar un hospital, y pensé que un último instante de ocio en Inglaterra no vendría mal antes de partir."

"Y qué mejor modo de hacerlo que saliendo de curso para ver una obra de teatro…", dijo él, arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras. ¡Era más que obvio el motivo por el cual ella había llegado hasta allí! No se necesitaba tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que ella aún pensaba en su antiguo patrón; pero a juzgar por las noticias publicadas en los diarios, él tenía una novia en América, así que no debía inmiscuirse en esa situación, mucho menos ahora que veía a la rubia esperando con añoranza a que diera comienzo la pieza de Ibsen. Y lo más curioso de todo: él sabía la razón por la que Candy estaba ahí, pero ella no.

Anonadada ante la perspicacia del muchacho, Candy auscultó en las profundidades de su raciocinio alguna explicación coherente a su impulsivo comportamiento… lo cierto era que ella misma no podía descifrar a qué había venido. 'Desde luego que no ibas a encontrarlo aquí', se repitió por millonésima vez en la noche, 'él tiene sus compromisos, sus obligaciones, y todos son muy lejos de este lugar…'

"¿Candy?"

"¿Eh?" Apenada por haber dejado a su amigo con la boca abierta, ella tomó compostura, concentrándose en el adorable jovencito. "¿Y tú qué me cuentas?", preguntó con una sonrisa, "¿Por qué no estás en Escocia con tu mamá… acaso ella está contigo?"

"¿Aquí en Inglaterra?" De pronto, el rostro de él se tornó sombrío. "La verdad es que desde que conocí al señor Terry sentí una gran fascinación por el teatro…"

"¿Quieres ser actor?"

El negó con la cabeza. "Me gustaba escuchar a Terry leer en voz alta las líneas, y desde entonces presenciar una obra se había convertido en mi gran sueño… y aquí estoy."

"No sabía que te gustaba tanto el teatro, Mark", dijo Candy en un suspiro, hasta que decidió no prolongar más su curiosidad, pues el cansancio permanecía en los ojos del chico como una huella imborrable. "Aún no me has dicho si tu mamá vino a Stratford contigo."

Mark bajó la cabeza lentamente. Todo cuanto había dicho y compartido con su amiga era cierto: su deseo de entrar a ver una obra, su admiración por Terry, su júbilo al verla… ¿cómo la miraría a los ojos, a ella, que con toda probabilidad habría llorado a mares su ruptura con su otrora jefe, y de buenas a primeras mentirle, haciéndole creer que todo andaba bien? Dios los había convocado en una sala de teatro con un mismo fin, en un cruce de caminos cuya intersección servía como punto de encuentro para ambos. "Yo…", masculló, con un nudo en la garganta, "Verás, mi madre no está…" Alzó la mirada, y sin contener más tiempo las lágrimas que durante horas se habían agolpado en sus pupilas, añadió: "Mamá no está bien de salud, Candy."

Ella mostró asombro al recibir la noticia. La bondadosa madre de Mark, quien se había desvivido trabajando para los Granchester, así como en el colegio San Pablo, para costear la manutención de su vástago, finalmente sucumbía a los embates físicos. "¿Qué es lo que tiene, Mark… y dónde se encuentra?"

Pero él no profirió palabra alguna; y mientras otros espectadores continuaban llegando y llenando la sala, él lloraba copiosamente, sin molestarse más en disimular sus penas frente a ella. "Sigue en Escocia", balbuceó luego de varios sollozos, "Está al cuidado de un médico y-"

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

El cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y luego dijo: "Ella insistía en que yo debía venir a Stratford a cumplir mi deseo de la infancia; pero yo le decía que no, que prefería quedarme con ella hasta que sanara…" Su llanto se hizo más agudo. "¡Me hizo prometerle que vendría aquí!"

"¿Cuál es su enfermedad?", preguntó Candy, tomando las temblorosas manos de Mark entre las suyas. 'Pobrecito', pensó, 'qué duro debe ser para él estar lejos de su madre en un momento tan difícil…' Y de repente recordó que él no era el único que había tenido que tomar un rumbo contra su voluntad, por el bien y deseo de otros, haciendo mayor su solidaridad con el muchacho.

Se escuchó el aviso de primera llamada al elenco de la obra para reportarse tras bambalinas… la función estaba a punto de comenzar. Secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, Mark al fin respondió: "Esa epidemia que afectó al continente a raíz de la guerra, la enfermedad de los cerdos… ya casi se ha disipado, pero mamá ya no es tan joven, y a su edad los síntomas atacan sin piedad…"

Candy se cubrió la boca para no gritar en medio del público. "¿Tiene gripe porcina?" Aunque no había tenido comunicación con ningún colega durante la pasada guerra, había leído los diarios lo suficiente para saber, con sabiduría de enfermera, que la modalidad de influenza que había atacado a tantos soldados y otros allegados era muy peligrosa, e incluso mortal. Los artículos periodísticos la ayudaban a empaparse de lo que acontecía en el mundo, a pesar del aislamiento voluntario en el que vivía, pero también la mantenían al tanto de personas cuyos nombres no convenía volver a leer. En completa solidaridad y apoyo, volvió a tomar las manos de su amigo y preguntó: "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?"

El sonrió, en una leve mueca que más bien parecía de dolor. "No mucho. Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que empeore o se recupere, y tú debes ir con tu amigo en París."

"¿Cuándo volverás a Escocia?"

"Mañana, a la mayor brevedad."

El anuncio de la segunda llamada retumbó en la casa teatral, que ya estaba llena a capacidad. "¿Qué tal si prestamos atención a la obra y luego seguimos conversando para buscar una solución? La función está a punto de comenzar."

Mark terminó de enjugar la última lágrima que había escapado de la cuenca de su ojo. "De acuerdo… de nada sirve que yo complazca a mamá realizando mi sueño si continúo afligido… sería injusto para ella haberla abandonado y después haber perdido mi tiempo."

"Pues con más razón deberías tener ánimo", sostuvo ella con una sonrisa; y en los pocos minutos que restaban para que diera comienzo _Casa de Muñecas_, entraron en temas más alegres, hasta que él se interesó en lo que había transcurrido en la vida de la rubia los últimos años, y Candy le narró, con todo lujo de detalles, todo lo que había vivido a su regreso a los Estados Unidos, limitándose a unas breves frases en lo concerniente a su separación de Terry. Mark no podía creer que ella hiciera a un lado su oficio de enfermera, aún luego de haber sido reivindicada en su reputación laboral. ¿De quién se escondía, y por qué? 'No hace falta saber la respuesta', concluyó, 'y aquí está, tratando de recuperar aquéllo que cree haber perdido, como si estuviera arrepentida de lo que pasó…', y se incorporó en su asiento, a medida que subía el telón, dando inicio a la popular pieza de Ibsen.

No bien había comenzado a escuchar hablar a los personajes, y el corazón de Candy ya comenzaba a trepidar de ansiedad y anticipación. Minutos antes había titubeado frente al vestíbulo del teatro, convencida de que había cometido un grave error al venir; pero ahora que perspiraba la esencia actoral, y que se percibía un aire de profesionalismo y amor al arte, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y tuvo que contener los deseos de dar rienda suelta a su emoción por miedo a que Mark se distrajera nuevamente. Tantas veces que había intentado apreciar la actuación de esa persona por completo, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de saborear la obra de Ibsen, no permitiría que nada ni nadie la levantara de la silla. Se lo debía a él… había quedado en deuda en ese sentido, y aunque ya no volverían a verse, pues era lo mejor y más sensato para ambos, esta vez mostraría más respeto y seriedad hacia esta disciplina tan bien ejecutada por quien fuera una vez su amigo y gran amor. No, no debería ser tan dura consigo misma por haber venido a Stratford, sino todo lo contrario; siempre le estaría agradecida al Padre Celestial por haber iluminado su camino para llegar a dicha ciudad, pues sólo así podía reencontrarse con esa noción de pertenencia al teatro que tenía él, y con esa fuerza que siempre derrochaba sobre el escenario… y tal y como le ocurriera durante el estreno de _El Rey Lear_, pasó del orgullo a la admiración, como si él se encontrara allí, en medio de otros actores, recitando uno de los interesantes parlamentos de Ibsen.

'Has hecho una gran diferencia en otras personas', le habló con su corazón, en referencia a Mark, y a todos los fanáticos del teatro en general. Mark… otra razón por la cual había valido la pena estar en ese lugar. Dios tenía un propósito para ella, y a pesar de que Albert la necesitaba, otro gran amigo precisaba de su ayuda. 'Bert no sabe que estoy en Stratford, así que le enviaré un telegrama mañana y le avisaré las novedades, sé que él entenderá…' Sin embargo, una vocecilla le susurraba que el rubio tenía algo muy importante que decirle, y que la estancia de ambos en París no respondería únicamente a la precariedad en los servicios de salud. Había algo más que no lograba definir… pero ahora debía enfocar sus energías en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En nada le beneficiaría regresar al hermoso país del tartán y la gaita, pues sería como reproducir una película del verano más vibrante que había tenido; pero si había cometido la locura de viajar a Stratford sólo para ver una obra que ni siquiera era de Shakespeare, ahora afrontaría todas las pruebas emocionales que se le presentaran, por Mark, por la madre de éste, y por ella misma… sólo así quedaría en paz con su pasado amor, de una buena vez y por todas.

La función culminó antes de lo que había imaginado, aunque su mente había estado tan ocupada en otras cosas que el tiempo había pasado volando, y cuando giró su cabeza en busca de Mark, éste ya se había marchado. "No te vayas", suplicó al vacío, y salió corriendo rumbo al vestíbulo, mirando a ambos lados esperando encontrar a aquel chicuelo cuya madurez era adelantada a su edad. "Mark, ¿dónde te has metido?" Dio varias vueltas alrededor del reducido espacio, pero todo fue inútil; el joven había abandonado el teatro. "No tan rápido, amiguito", murmuró ella entre dientes, agitando los brazos en preparación a una larga carrera, "Si hay alguien en Stratford ahora mismo que tiene más velocidad que un auto, ¡soy yo!" Arregló su abrigo rojo, y en una estampida, voló a través de la puerta principal, pero no contaba con que el frío de la avanzada noche, así como la nieve, formaran una sólida capa sobre el suelo, convirtiéndolo en una pista de patinaje… y salió disparada por la calle, con sus ya resbaladizas botas escurriéndose sobre el hielo, deslizándose entre la gente, más veloz que un trineo, y un hombre, ya envejeciente, que observaba la nieve caer desde el interior de la ventana de su casa, al verla pasar de largo frente a la residencia, exclamó, elevando los brazos al cielo: ¡Ahora puedo morir tranquilo, mi Dios… al fin pude ver a Santa!"

Candy agitaba los brazos en el aire, tratando de recuperar el balance, mas no lograba detenerse, y terminó en la carretera, en un cruce de caminos, donde finalmente cayó de bruces sobre la nevada vía, y de inmediato sintió el frío ardor de la nieve abrasando su nariz. "¡Ouch!", respingó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reponerse de la caída, hasta que al fin estuvo sentada, sólo para encontrarse, frente a frente, con un enorme carruaje que venía en dirección a ella.

Con la baja temperatura entumeciéndole los huesos, Candy ordenó a sus piernas que se movieran, pero el mensaje no llegaba al resto de su cuerpo. Trató de acostarse nuevamente y hacerse a un lado para evitar que los caballos la aplastaran, mientras que el conductor ordenaba a los animales detenerse, pero ya era tarde: ambos equinos continuaban en línea recta hacia quién sabía qué destino… y entonces Candy fue halada por el brazo, siendo arrastrada hacia la orilla, y no puso ninguna resistencia, no sólo porque había quedado a salvo de ser atropellada, sino además porque sus congeladas extremidades apenas la dejaban moverse. Con dificultad, se volteó para agradecer a quien la había rescatado, y al hacerlo, Mark la miraba con profunda consternación. "Te vi viajando a través de la ciudad", dijo, y al ver la nariz de su amiga enrojecida por la quemadura de frío, dio inicio a un ataque de risas. "¡Pareces el reno de Santa!"

Ella frotó su lastimada nariz. "Pues espero que esa lucecita se apague pronto… al menos antes que tú y yo volvamos a Escocia."

El semblante de Mark se llenó de alegría y desconcierto a la vez. "¿No tienes algo que hacer en Francia?"

"Sólo serán unos días", afirmó ella sonriendo, "¿Para qué estamos las enfermeras si no es para ayudar a nuestros pacientes más queridos?"

El la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "¿En serio irás a Escocia conmigo… aún después de lo que ha pasado entre tú y-?"

Ella silenció la boca del chico con el dedo índice. "¡Shhhh! No se diga más… partiremos a Escocia mañana, luego que haya enviado un telegrama a Albert." Y con el silencio de Mark como gratitud, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus respectivas casas de huéspedes donde pasarían la noche. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese carruaje?"

El se frotó las cejas, agradecido al Creador por haber evitado una desgracia con Candy. "El conductor intentó detenerse, pero los caballos no obedecieron, aunque sí redujeron bastante la velocidad, a tal punto que alcancé a ver quiénes iban adentro…"

"¿De quién se trataba… del Primer Ministro de Inglaterra?"

'No tienes idea', quiso decir él, y en su lugar contestó: "Seguro eran aficionados al teatro", y siguieron su camino, hasta que, una vez Candy estuvo frente a la puerta de la posada donde dormiría, se despidieron; y en cuanto la vio desaparecer tras la puerta, Mark comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Las personas en el interior del auto no eran precisamente unos perfectos extraños, y mucho menos unos pordioseros. "Es probable que hubieran sentido el movimiento del carruaje, pero ninguno miraba a través de las ventanas", se dijo a sí mismo, recordando una plática que había escuchado entre empleados en la recepción de la humilde casa de huéspedes donde iba a pernoctar, acerca de los mejores hoteles en la ciudad, y aunque no conocía mucho sobre los lugares de interés en Stratford-a excepción de los teatros-había alcanzado a oír los nombres de Stratford Limes, el Arden, y Premier Inn… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, olvidó sus propias penas, y resolvió sacar provecho del cruce de caminos que había visto esa noche.

/

El pequeño, pero lujoso hotel Arden mantenía las puertas abiertas al tiempo que un carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada. Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro ocupantes del vehículo bajaba del mismo. Estos aguardaban porque calmara un poco la nevada, luego de haber pasado un gran susto segundos atrás, cuando casi se estrellaban contra un objeto, quizá un animal… hasta que el único varón del grupo, en un intento por hacer conversación, que a su vez serviría para despejar las mil y una inquietudes que minaban su cabeza, preguntó: "¿Qué les pareció la obra?"

Una bella chica de largo y dorado cabello estaba sentada frente a él, y lo miró estupefacta. Habían regresado de ver la más reciente puesta en escena de _Otelo_, ya que a su acompañante le fascinaba encarnar a personajes de la pluma de Shakespeare, y guardaba la esperanza de que, una vez el cuarteto saliera del teatro, conversaran, al fin, sobre la formalización de su compromiso… y no podía creer que él tuviera el descaro de formar una tertulia acerca de la obra. Aún así, no era quién para reclamarle al respecto, pues aunque ya era tiempo de que ambos contrajeran matrimonio como él había prometido, no quería presionarlo a tal punto en que él optara por terminar su noviazgo, si se le podía llamar así, ya que en el par de años que ambos llevaban como prometidos, él nunca había llegado más allá de un apretón de manos, más altruista que romántico, y a diario se preguntaba si acaso alguna vez él había prodigado expresiones de afecto para con-

La voz de su madre interrumpió su monólogo interior. 'Oh, no', pensó, 'aquí viene otra vez, aún cuando le he pedido varias veces que no lo moleste más…' Imploró a su madre con la mirada que desistiera de abrir el tópico que tantas veces había dado, de mala gana, por terminado, pero su progenitora no se rendiría hasta ver a su hija casada con la celebridad más importante de América, y la oyó cuestionar con voz helada: "¿Cuándo vamos a fijar la fecha de la boda?"

Contando hasta diez para armarse de paciencia, Terry contempló a su suegra con interés. Quien hubiera visto a la señora Marlowe en ese instante, habría pensado que era ella, y no Susana, quien estaba ansiosa en desposarse con él. Respiró hondo, haciendo uso de las técnicas de relajación que había aprendido en la compañía Stratford, y señaló, tal y como había hecho las pasadas semanas: "No olvide que habíamos acordado venir aquí a petición de Susana, a modo de inspiración para que se anime a escribir una obra como me había planteado hace un tiempo, y luego le daré su tiempo para que prepare un trabajo de su creación." Cruzó las piernas en el incómodo espacio del auto; y haciendo una mueca de burla, inquirió: "¿Cómo vamos a limitar sus aspiraciones mientras estemos de luna miel?"

Susana se ruborizó al imaginar la consumación de su enlace matrimonial con él, mas luego se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo explicarle que las aspiraciones de las cuales él hablaba no existían, y que tan sólo le había hecho la petición de viajar a Inglaterra para impresionarlo bajo la falsa premisa de que tenía una meta en su vida, pero más que nada, para alejarlo de América, de modo que su mente ya no anduviera divagando alrededor de Candy? Rompiendo su silencio, se armó de su adormecido talento para mostrar una fachada de orgullo herido y amor propio, y exclamó: "¡Hablan de mí como si yo no estuviera!"

"No es necesario que demos vuelta sobre lo mismo, Susie", insistió la señora Marlowe. "Bien sabemos que tu novio ha tomado ventaja de tus vacaciones para aplazar aún más el casamiento", y señalando al actor con el dedo índice añadió: "¡No más excusas, señor Granchester! Si bien usted tiene una gira pendiente con Robert Hathaway, deberá hacer un ajuste en su agenda de trabajo, ya que si de usted dependiera, mi Susie llegará a la tumba sin haber recibido de usted lo que le corresponde a ella por derecho, y no hace falta recordarle que su deber es estar al lado de ella—

"Toda la vida", terminó de decir él, suprimiendo un bostezo de tedio al escuchar la cacareada frase. "¿Cuántas veces va a repetir lo mismo, señora… no cree que sólo con ver a Susana cada día ya recuerdo suficiente?"

La señora Marlowe observó a su hija con indignación. "¿Cómo permites que tu futuro esposo nos falte al respeto de esa forma?" Y al ver que la rubia, en lugar de darle su lugar o poner las cartas sobre la mesa, inundaba sus ojos de lágrimas, fijó su atención en la eleganta dama que estaba sentada, impasible, junto a su insolente futuro yerno: "Y usted, señora Baker… ¿no piensa ponerle vergüenza a su hijo?"

Durante todo el trayecto, y a lo largo de los últimos años, Terry había obtenido un diploma de paciencia para tolerar los comentarios de la señora Marlowe, mas no por consideración a ésta, sino por respeto a Susana. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado él para no volver a ingerir alcohol, ni sumirse en la depresión, al lado de una joven cuya única alegría era adherirse a él, respirando su mismo aire, asfixiándolo en el proceso? Al menos ahora ella había retomado su interés por el teatro, aunque una parte de él se mantenía firme en que todo era una cortina de humo, y que el súbito deseo de Susana de independizarse no era sino un engaño. 'Dios', invocó, como había hecho los pasados meses, para alivianar la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, '¿cómo es que no he enloquecido aún?' Y de inmediato él mismo se proporcionó la respuesta: 'Todo se lo debes a dos personas.' Varias veces había estado a punto de volver a sucumbir a las tentaciones, como una vía de escape al infortunio de no reciprocar el cariño de su novia, y de continuar destilando amor por la pecosa, como también había tenido la urgencia de tomar un tren que lo llevara a Chicago, o donde fuera que ella estuviera, y mandar todo al cuerno, borrando de su memoria la desgarradora fotografía de un periódico donde ella aparecía tomada de la mano con Neil, y los artículos de chismes donde se le vinculaba con el "abuelo"-¡vaya sorpresa!-William Albert Andley; pero la imagen de Candy trabajando con entusiasmo en una clínica, así como el buen consejo que una vez ofreciera Albert para que la dejara ir, habían frenado sus impulsos, y si él cedía ante los dictados de su corazón, el sacrificio de Tarzán habría sido en vano, y con toda probabilidad, no habría continuado su carrera, y no tendría vida propia. Por ella, más que por Susana y por cualquier otra persona, había salido del profundo abismo en que había quedado sumido, con la fortuna de contar con el apoyo de su progenitora, quien se había encargado de recuperar los años perdidos, sirviéndole de compañía ante la amenaza de una recaída, instándolo a mantenerse en pie ante cualquier insinuación y reto que presentaran Susana y su señora madre, y brindando un maternal y consolador abrazo cada vez que él necesitaba un desahogo sobre su latente cariño por Candy. "No me interesa que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, pues a ése nunca lo conocí", le dijo Eleanor una vez, "pero si aquel hombre que respondía por el nombre de Terrence estaba vivo, quiero ver parte de esa chispa en ti, y quiero verla… _ahora." _Aquellas palabras habían taladrado tanto su razón, que terminó vaciando su apartamento, y se fue a vivir con ella, haciendo todo lo posible por reavivar al menos una porción de aquel Terry que había comenzado a vivir al toparse una noche con cierta jovencita pasada de tragos en la cubierta de un grandioso barco. Poco a poco, fue cavando en las profundidades de su yo interno, uniendo retazos de lo que había sido alguna vez, y cuando estaba por darse por vencido, redescubrió su pasión por el drama teatral, hallando en las tablas una manera de canalizar su desamparo. Iba a abrir la boca para salir en defensa de Eleanor, pero ésta se adelantó diciendo: "Confío plenamente en el juicio y sentido de honor de mi hijo, señora Marlowe; y si él le asegura que pospondrá un poco más la boda por el bien de Susana, es porque así será."

La madre de Susana rió con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo puede estar segura de eso, señora Baker?"

_"__¡Ya cállese, señora!"_

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar a Terry, quien lanzaba llamaradas de fuego a través del zafiro de sus ojos; y luego de haber tartamudeado varias veces, la señora Marlowe balbuceó: "¿Qué manera… de hablarme… es esa?"

"¡Terry, discúlpate con mi madre de inmediato!", imploró Susana envuelta en llanto.

Pero los rostros de Terry y Eleanor permanecían inalterables, y él agradeció a su madre en silencio por no humillarse ante la señora Marlowe pidiéndole disculpas a nombre de él. "Si no me dejé gobernar por la cara de cerdo esposa de mi padre", espetó, "mucho menos lo haré por usted."

"¡Terry!", volvió a gritar Susana, esta vez a viva voz.

Pero él estaba renuente a permanecer callado, no después de haber reprimido sus opiniones e impulsos por tanto tiempo. "Es usted, señora, quien debería disculparse con mi madre, restándole autoridad en lo que a mí concierne, y menospreciando sus capacidades." Cruzó los brazos frente a él para no lanzar un puño contra la ventana del vehículo. "Voy a continuar adelante con el matrimonio, pero por lo que más quiera, y por su propia sanidad mental, que bien que le hace falta", cerró los párpados para no perder el control, "déjeme hacer las cosas a _mi_ ritmo y a _mi_ manera, ¿entendido?"

Eleanor no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Si bien era cierto que Terrence no pensaba desatender su deber con Susana, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la excesiva intromisión de la señora Marlowe, aunque su futura nuera también jugaba un papel muy importante en el amplio dominio que pretendía establecer su madre sobre ambos jóvenes, y permaneció en silencio, mientras la señora Marlowe se giraba hasta quedar casi de espaldas al actor.

Con un caudal de lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro, Susana deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrir un profundo agujero bajo el auto y esconderse allí hasta el día de la boda, que cada vez era más lejano. No tenía tan siquiera la voluntad para enfrentar a su madre y tomar el control de su relación con Terry, y en su debilidad de carácter, había permitido que la autora de sus días llegara demasiado lejos en sus exigencias. Sabía que lo hacía porque deseaba lo mejor para ella, pero si continuaba atacándolo como de costumbre, lo llevaría al límite de su tolerancia, marcando el fin de su compromiso. En su egoísmo de mujer, mantenía a un soltero codiciado, cuyo corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra chica, amarrado a ella, a su inseguridad, cumpliendo, a su vez, con un agitado itinerario de trabajo, y para completar… también estaba al tanto de la infecundidad de ella.

Dos semanas antes de haber partido de Nueva York, la otrora actriz sufría un sangrado excesivo como parte de su flujo, lo cual no era normal en su organismo, a lo que ella y la señora Marlowe habían acudido a un consultorio, donde el doctor a cargo le administró unos medicamentos, y luego, con el propósito de asegurarse que no hubiera mayores consecuencias, emitió una orden médica para llevarle a cabo unos análisis, cuyos resultados la hicieron desfallecer: todo parecía indicar que, a raíz del trágico accidente que le había costado la pérdida de su pierna, su útero y ovarios habían quedado lacerados de forma tal que en sus órganos femeninos no había cabida para la llegada de un nuevo ser. Abatida sin remedio, había considerado ocultar la verdad a Terry, pero éste había advertido el cambio de ánimo en ella, hasta que una tarde no aguantó más, y con el temor de que él rompiera con ella una vez supiera la verdad, le contó todo, y para su suerte, o mala suerte, él determinó continuar adelante en su intención de pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, a pesar de todo. Por un lado, había sentido alivio al ver cómo él reafirmaba su promesa de estar a su lado, pero la rápida disposición de él más bien podía resultar de doble filo. ¿Acaso siendo hijo ilegítimo de un aristócrata, no hubiera deseado formar una familia… o más bien no deseaba tener hijos con ella en primer lugar? Luego de mucho cuestionarse sobre ello, resolvió no razonarlo más; ambos continuaban juntos, y sólo eso importaba en realidad.

Una voz proveniente del exterior interrumpió los pensamientos de todos. "¿Todo bien por aquí? Ya pueden bajar; la nieve ha cesado un poco."

Terry y Eleanor se miraron confundidos, y él comentó. "No sabía que Hathaway también se hospeda aquí."

Eleanor se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez viene en plan de visita… apenas pudo conversar con nosotros durante la función."

El soltó una carcajada. "¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Hubiera sido un sacrilegio osar con interrumpir los parlamentos por el mero deseo de platicar; para eso están los baños de las mujeres", y de un salto, bajó del automóvil, sosteniendo la mano de Susana para ayudarla a bajarse, mientras oía a su mentor que decía: "Te ruego me disculpes por haber llegado tan de repente, antes que ustedes lo hubieran hecho…"

"Tu presencia nunca es desagradable, Robert", protestó Eleanor, descendiendo del carro, seguida por la furibunda señora Marlowe.

"¿Algún cambio en la siguiente gira, Hathaway?", preguntó Terry con curiosidad. Robert no acostumbraba importunar a ningún miembro de su elenco en sus días libres, y prefería estar en la tranquilidad de su hogar compartiendo con su esposa.

Robert movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. "De hecho, Terrence, vengo a hacer una propuesta a Susana…"

"¿A mí?", preguntó la chica con timidez. "¿Y eso por qué?"

El sonrió con serenidad. "Se trata de una oportunidad que de seguro no rechazarás."

Susana sintió una voz de alarma resonando en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué se traía Robert entre manos… y qué papel jugaba Terrence en todo esto? Tenía la sensación de que un gran dilema se avecinaba, y que dicho dilema no sería de su agrado, y precisamente estaba huyendo de eso, de las encrucijadas… no sabía aún de qué se trataba el interés de Robert por ella, pero no le fue difícil intuir que pronto quedaría atrapada entre la espada y la pared, y lo que era peor, que se alejaría de Terry… 'No, eso no', pensó con desesperación, 'y aún si él corriera a sus brazos, ella no volverá con él, así lo decidió', y rogó al Todopoderoso porque a estas alturas la enfermera estuviera casada y hubiera formado una familia…

"¿Susana?"

Incapaz de seguir ignorando el llamado de Robert, ella emitió una leve sonrisa. "Qué rudeza la mía, permitiendo que te congeles aquí afuera…", susurró, mientras un empleado del hotel se acercaba a ellos llevando una silla de ruedas, y Terry sostuvo a Susana con fuerza hasta estar seguro de que estuviera cómoda en el asiento. "Vamos adentro… así pueden hablar a sus anchas", dijo el actor, llevando a Susana al interior de la hospedería. Una vez allí, Robert condujo a la enferma a través de la puerta del restaurante del lugar, el cual aún estaba operando, mientras que Eleanor y la señora Marlowe se retiraban a sus respectivos dormitorios; y respirando profundo dijo: "Hace mucho que no fumo un cigarrillo, y hoy no me faltan los deseos de hacerlo… no, mejor no", y encaminó sus pasos rumbo a su habitación. Una vez adentro, se contempló en el espejo del tocador, y al ver su aspecto, comenzó a reír con desenfreno. Como requisito para una de sus interpretaciones, Robert le había solicitado que se cortara el cabello, a lo que él había refunfuñado con la excusa de que si lo hacía, le ocurriría igual que a Sansón, que había perdido su fuerza; y a regañadientes había entrado a una barbería, cuyo dueño, apiadándose de él, trabajó un estilo de peinado apto para las demandas de su próximo papel, y al mismo tiempo favorable para su imagen, resultando en un curioso y vanguardista corte en capas que le llegaba a los hombros, resaltando sus facciones británicas, así como el brillo de sus ojos… 'Como si eso me importara', pensaba ahora, satisfecho con su actual apariencia. Más corto que lo usual, pero más largo de lo que dictaba la moda… y lo mejor de todo era que ya se había acostumbrado a esta nueva proyección, sonriendo al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dicho al prodigioso barbero: "Dudo que alguien luzca de este modo por los próximos cien años", a lo que el experto había reaccionado, divertido: "¿En serio? Yo diría que en unos noventa y tantos… tal vez para el 2013."

Un leve golpe en la puerta lo apartó del espejo. "¿Señor Granchester?", oyó preguntar al otro lado. Por suerte, los habitantes de Stratford eran más civilizados en materia de famosos, y gracias a ello no era asediado con tanta frecuencia por las enloquecidas fanáticas, pero nada se podía descartar en el ámbito artístico. Abrió la puerta con impaciencia, esperando encontrar algún fanático a quien le importara un bledo su privacidad y en su lugar le pidiera un autógrafo; pero para su tranquilidad, se trataba del empleado de la recepción. "Disculpe que lo moleste, señor, pero afuera hay un joven preguntando por usted."

El se llevó las manos a las sienes; estaba muy, muy cansado. "Enviaré un autógrafo para que se largue-"

"Dice que es un asunto personal, joven."

"Eso ya lo he escuchado miles de veces", replicó él con fastidio. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que lo dejaran en paz, al menos en su vida privada?

El hombre en turno en la recepción del Arden respiró profundo; sabía que no sería nada fácil aproximarse a este sujeto que había creado la mala fama de ser inaccesible… con toda razón. "Me pidió que le mostrara una foto de él, en la eventualidad de que usted no me creyera… aquí la tengo", y se la entregó en sus manos, como prueba irrefutable de la veracidad de las palabras de aquél que lo procuraba… y al ver un rostro muy conocido en la fotografía, Terry quedó confundido; y tal y como le ocurriera luego de la forzosa parada del carruaje en aquel cruce de caminos hacía unos minutos, su cerebro había quedado aletargado en el tiempo. Con sus sentidos adormecidos, y una fugaz e inesperada corazonada, cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él, al extraño encuentro con el visitante.

/

CONTINUARA...


	3. Capítulo 2: Aquél que niega su pasado

**Capítulo 2**: Aquél que niega su pasado

_23 de diciembre de 1918_

La Navidad se había olvidado de Francia.

Los escombros habían sido removidos, y no quedaba rastro alguno de sangre en las maltrechas calles, pero la pesadumbre reflejada en los rostros de cada sobreviviente, ya fuera un soldado o un civil, hablaba más que un centenar de testimonios. París ya no sería la misma de antes, con su imponente Arco de Triunfo erigiéndose en temeraria bienvenida a todo cuanto visitara los alrededores, o con la famosa torre Eiffel, que ya entraba a su segunda década como protagonista absoluta de todo el litoral. Ningún monumento histórico, por muy magnífico que fuera su diseño y construcción, pudo servir de escudo protector ante las invasiones, los ataques, la hambruna…

Tumbado sobre el césped de los Campos Elíseos, Albert contemplaba, bajo el sol del mediodía, los vestigios de lo que en otra época habría sido la ciudad más alegre de toda Europa. Las mayores atracciones seguían en pie, como vivo recordatorio de las grandes proezas de los franceses para salir adelante como país, cuya revolución más de un siglo atrás aún era tópico de conversación en todo el planeta. "Volverás a ser tan radiante como en tus tiempos de gloria", sonrió el rubio, permitiendo que Pupée le lamiera los párpados. "Te gusta jugar aquí, ¿verdad?", bromeó con su fiel mascota. De repente, pensó en Candy, y en el amor que compartía con él por la naturaleza. "Tú también quedarías fascinada con las maravillas del mundo", dijo con voz queda, mientras su mente daba vueltas alrededor de la proposición que habría de hacer a su pequeña a su llegada a París. No quería asustarla, mucho menos alejarla de él, pues la amistad entre ellos era más fuerte que un roble, pero valía la pena intentarlo, ya que le sentaría bien a ambos…

No había contemplado convertirla en su esposa, ni siquiera durante los meses que estuvieron residiendo en el mismo departamento, no tan sólo porque para entonces ella era novia de Terry, sino también porque jamás hubiera pasado por su cabeza iniciar un romance con su hija adoptiva, algo que no sería bien visto por la tía abuela o por otras personas, aunque a decir verdad, y a excepción del período de amnesia por el que había atravesado junto a la enfermera, podía contar con los dedos de la mano las ocasiones en que se había reunido con ella por largos períodos de tiempo… nada de semanas ni meses; tan sólo horas, o días, cuando mucho. Aún así, no olvidaba la agradable tensión que había sentido ante la cercanía de la chica en cada segundo de su estancia en aquel minúsculo espacio de Chicago, algo que en un principio había atribuido a su confusión mental, pero ahora que ambos se encontraban solos en la vida, y que finalmente él comenzaba a estabilizarse en su posición como principal encargado de los Andley, un nuevo comienzo como pareja no sería mala idea. Muchas veces se preguntaba si estaba enamorado de ella, o si sólo se trataba de una hermosa recreación emocional de los instantes en que ambos departían sobre sus visiones y filosofías de vida en ese lapso de oscuridad en que había caído a raíz de su amnesia. 'El amor comienza con la amistad y el cariño', reflexionó, a sabiendas que no sería tarea fácil cortejar a Candy cuando aún no estaba seguro sobre los sentimientos actuales que tuviera por Terry. La conocía a cabalidad, pero en materia del corazón, no alcanzaba a leer la mirada ni los pensamientos de su protegida, como si ella se revistiera de exacerbado aplomo para no agobiar a los demás con sus problemas… o quizás estaba equivocado, y Candy realmente habría superado el hueco que había dejado su rompimiento con Terry. Al menos ahora se encaminaba a París, saliendo del susto de haber sido casada a la fuerza con Neil. El y Eliza… entre éstos, y el fuerte carácter de la tía abuela, a quien adoraba a pesar de sus berrinches, su nueva vida, que incluía también a los Legan, resultó ser más interesante de lo que había imaginado. Siempre añoraría los exteriores, y el contacto con los animales, pero este singular trío de parientes hacía más llevadero su nuevo y más arbitrario modo de vivir.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, tal vez una hora, hasta que con sumo pesar, se levantó, y luego de colocarse su vieja chamarra, llevó a Pupée sobre su hombro, y ambos caminaron de regreso al hospital, donde contaba con su propia habitación, que aunque pequeña y muy sobria, bastaba para colmar sus necesidades más básicas. El no andaba en plan de vacaciones; en realidad apremiaba la debida atención a los enfermos que llegaban de todas partes del país. Lo que alguna vez había sido una fábrica, y cuya mitad había quedado destruida por los ataques aéreos, ahora albergaba a cientos de pacientes con diversidad de padecimientos: heridas que habían acarreado complicaciones a largo plazo, amputaciones de extremidades, traumas emocionales… Eran muchas las enfermeras que con ahínco y tesón auxiliaban a los enfermos, pero la salud de algunas comenzaba a deteriorarse debido a la carga de trabajar un doble turno, no impuesto por él ni el director del hospital, sino por el genuino deseo de éstas de aliviar la congoja y dolencias de los demás, y Candy proveería una buena dosis de motivación a todas, reanudando su compromiso con la salud.

Dos jóvenes enfermeras que conversaban amenamente en la improvisada recepción, que consistía de una rústica y reparada mesita de hierro, se deleitaban la pupila, tal y como habían hecho varias de sus compañeras, con la llegada del influyente rubio que invertía tiempo y dinero en las mejoras al lugar. "Saludos", dijo Albert con una sonrisa, "¿Cómo ha estado todo durante mi ausencia?"

Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie, aferrándose al borde de la mesa para no desmayarse de la emoción. "Hola, señor Albert… por cierto, usted estuvo fuera sólo por cuarenta minutos", dijo una de ellas, con marcado acento francés, recibiendo un pellizco en el hombro por la otra, quien exclamó: "¡No seas tonta! ¿Qué no ves que el pobre Albertito quiere saber las novedades?", y aclarándose la garganta indicó: "La enfermera a la que nadie soporta quiere hablar contig… con usted, señor."

Albert se mordió los labios para no reír. "¿Te refieres a la chica a quien ustedes no me han permitido conocer?"

"Como bien le hemos dicho antes, ella nos ha enseñado muchas cosas, y nos hace bien tenerla con nosotras", explicó la otra, "pero usted es demasiado bueno para tener que aguantar a esa amargada."

"No debemos juzgarla; cada quien posee un lado bueno."

"Usted no la conoce", dijeron ambas al unísono, ampliando la sonrisa del millonario. "Tiene un carácter muy rudo, incluso con los pacientes", mencionó una de ellas.

El rostro de él cambió de repente. "¿En serio trata mal a los recluidos?", y al ver que las dos asentían con la cabeza, les dio las gracias por mantenerlo informado, y caminó, sin proferir palabra, hacia el corredor que lo llevaría a la estación principal de enfermeras, dejando a Pupée correteando en la recepción.

Contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado en estos casos, no reinaba un ambiente de caos en el lugar, sino un soslayado sentido del deber manejado con discreción y elegancia, gracias al espíritu servicial en todo el personal… casi todo. En voz baja, se impartían y recibían instrucciones, se caminaba de un lado a otro, se discutían los progresos o gravedades de ciertos pacientes, y en las pocas ocasiones que el tiempo así lo permitía, tomaban un café y entablaban pláticas casuales. Satisfecho con el alto profesionalismo del equipo, se acercó al escritorio. "Qué gusto verlo, señor Albert", saludó la enfermera de turno.

El inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. "Tengo entendido que una enfermera desea hablar conmigo."

"Oh, oh…"

"¿Dónde se encuentra?"

La muchacha comenzó a sudar copiosamente. "Permita que vaya por ella, señor…", y sin dar pie a que él dijera nada más, desapareció por una puerta posterior, que conducía a la enorme área de pacientes, y sin saber que él había avanzado con calma al salón, gritó a viva voz: "¡Ya llegó el señor Albert a hablar con la enfermera Hamilton!"

Toda la facultad médica, incluyendo galenos, se detuvieron al escucharla, incluyendo al director, quien pasaba revista sobre la diligencia de sus subalternas. "¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto alboroto, Marie?" Entonces vio al hombre a quien más de la mitad de París debía su recuperación física y dijo: "Mira detrás de ti."

Marie cerró los párpados mientras se daba la vuelta; y al abrirlos, el señor Albert contemplaba la escena con curiosidad. "¡Oh!", gritó ella, cubriéndose el rostro. "Pensé que estaba esperando en la estación-"

_"__¿Quién fue la irresponsable que entró gritando a la sala?"_

Todos, incluyendo el director, se voltearon en dirección a una de las camillas, donde uno de los enfermos había despertado, asustado, ante la intempestiva entrada de Marie… y luego de colocar la cabeza del hombre sobre la almohada nuevamente, la iracunda enfermera de anteojos avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia el resto del grupo, y Marie, haciendo uso del poco aplomo que le quedaba, se dirigió al director: "No soy ninguna irresponsable, doctor Canet; fue _ella _quien solicitó hablar con el señor Albert."

Canet observó a la enfermera de cabellos oscuros y lentes con detenimiento. "¿Y por qué usted habría de importunar al señor Andley, enfermera Hamilton?"

"No me importuna, doctor", intercedió Albert. "De seguro se trata de algo importante. ¿Quién mejor que una enfermera para mantenernos al tanto de los pormenores del hospital?"

"¡No necesito que me defienda!", gritó la morena, arreglando su cabello recogido.

"¡Enfermera Hamilton!" Un furioso color morado encendió las mejillas del director. "¡Exijo que le pida una disculpa al señor Andley!"

"¡Y yo exijo al señor Andley un minuto de su tiempo!"

El silencio en la sala fue más ensordecedor que el motor de un ferrocarril. Todos, incluyendo a Albert, concentraron sus miradas en la prepotente enfermera que quería hacer valer su punto. "De acuerdo", dijo él con calma, ante el asombro del doctor Canet, "pero vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo…"

"Este hospital ya era tranquilo hasta que ella llegó", se quejó Marie.

"¡Tú cállate y haz tu trabajo como es debido!", ordenó Hamilton, adelantándose a Albert en su paso rumbo a la oficina de Canet, quien antes de dar otra ronda por los alrededores, dio una última advertencia a la joven: "Si no cambias tu comportamiento, me veré en la obligación de transferirte."

Ella quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a su jefe; sin embargo, el dueño del hospital no le permitió defenderse ya que cerró la puerta de la oficina tras él. "Puedes sentarte y ponerte cómoda", ofreció, tomándose la libertad de tomar asiento en la silla del director.

Ella lo miró, indignada. ¿Quién rayos se creía este sujeto? Sólo porque proveyera el dinero para costear los gastos del hospital no tenía el derecho a hacer lo que le viniera en gana en la sala… "En primer lugar, soy la enfermera Hamilton para usted, así que no me tutée. En segundo lugar, es una falta de respeto al doctor Canet que usted se apodere de su escritorio. Y por último: no espere que le dé las gracias por haberse metido en lo que no le importa." ¡Eso! Ya le había dicho lo que se merecía, y ahora sólo aguardaba, así, de pie, ya que no quería darle el gusto de sentarse como él había sugerido, a que él se encolerizara y la mandara a freír espárragos, pero él sólo permanecía allí, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, como si intentara comprenderla y no juzgarla… "¿No va a decir nada?"

"Pues creo que ya has dicho bastante por los dos", sostuvo él, quitándose la chamarra. "Hay varias cosas que quiero aclarar contigo... antes que nada, puedes llamarme Albert, como he pedido al resto de las enfermeras-"

"¡Eso nunca!"

"Además", continuó él, "el doctor Canet no tuvo objeción en que yo tomara su oficina para platicar en privado sobre aquello sobre lo cual _tú _deseas hablar." A pesar de su insolencia, la chica había sido enfática en que tenía que resolver un asunto con él, algo que él no podía ignorar; y dentro de todo, le agradaba que ella no lo adulara como la mayoría de sus compañeras, aunque ello significara que tuviera que recibir más insultos. "¿Sabías que ayudo al doctor Canet a preservar el hospital?"

Ella lo miró con indiferencia. "Sé muy bien quién es usted, y precisamente de eso quiero hablarle. Usted conoce a mi antigua compañera de cuarto en la escuela de enfermería, Candy White Andley."

Albert quedó de una pieza. ¿Entonces era ella la atormentada colega de su pequeña, aquélla de quien Candy le había hablado varias veces, y por quien sentía una profunda pena? Aquélla que, según le contara la rubia una vez, se había bajado de un automóvil porque no soportaba la idea de que Candy fuera una Andley… "¿Flammy?"

Un destello de asombro transfiguró los ojos azabache, aún a través de los lentes. "¿Acaso ella le ha dicho algo sobre mí?"

El extendió su sonrisa a sus ojos, en un intento de inspirarle confianza. "Así es… y me dijo que eres una valiente enfermera, toda una experta." Omitió ofrecer detalles pasados sobre el comportamiento de ella en el Santa Juana… ahora le quedaba más que claro cuál era la actitud de Flammy para con los pacientes. "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

Ella respiró hondo al ver que él no cesaba en su empeño de tratarla de tú. "Sólo quería saber qué ha sido de ella, en qué hospital trabaja", indicó, tratando de disimular su interés en la rubia.

La admisión de ella había terminado por desconcertarlo. Si mal no recordaba, la enfermera no soportaba la presencia ni el estilo de trabajo de Candy; pero en el fondo, una parte de la chica sentía admiración por su protegida, aunque ella misma no lo sabía. "De hecho, Flammy, pronto la verás nuevamente, pues en cualquier momento llegará a París a ayudarnos a todos."

"¿Y a su novio no le molesta que ella viaje sola desde los Estados Unidos, o van a venir juntos?"

El negó con la cabeza. Aunque estaba complacido al ver que ella bajaba un poco sus defensas, no era prudente, por respeto a Candy, divulgar demasiado sobre lo ocurrido entre ella y Terry. "Viene sola", mencionó, estudiando la reacción de Flammy, y recordando la aparente antipatía de ésta por los Andley, a raíz de las anécdotas contadas por Candy. 'Debió haberlo pensado mucho antes de procurar por mí', pensó.

Sin nada más que decir, Flammy abrió la puerta, disponiéndose a retirarse. ¿Por qué el señor Andley no se había enojado con ella, cuando a estas alturas ya debía suponer que ella no soportaba a ninguna familia rica? Haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, retrocedió con miras a salir de la oficina, pero para su horror, él no terminaba la conversación… no del todo. "Quisiera aclarar contigo una cosa, Flammy-"

"Querrá decir, enfermera Hamilton…"

"Sé que para ti debió haber sido muy duro haber laborado día a día en campos de guerra", interrumpió él, "y por eso, porque sé que has vivido en carne propia el dolor ajeno, confío en que los enfermos verán en ti una persona en la que pueden confiar… una enfermera, y también una amiga-"

"¿Me está pidiendo que sea como Candy?"

"No estoy pidiendo nada", afirmó él con seguridad, "más bien te encomiendo la tarea de velar por la salud emocional de los pacientes… ellos te lo agradecerán."

"¡No estoy aquí para recibir mérito!", gritó ella con furia; y abriendo la puerta con fuerza, salió de la oficina, y caminó de vuelta a la camilla donde se encontraba antes que Marie entrara como una desquiciada a la sala. Al diablo con el señor Andley: si ejercía suficiente influencia como para que Canet la corriera del hospital, ya buscaría otra clínica donde ofrecer sus servicios. ¿Quién se creía él para cuestionar su método de trabajo?

Una vez se aseguró que el enfermo estuviera una vez más en reposo, avanzó hacia la camilla siguiente, y extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco con gotas para los ojos. "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señor Grandier?" Había aprendido a desenvolverse en francés durante el tiempo que llevaba en Europa. "¿Aún continúa con la molestia en el ojo?"

A duras penas, el enfermo giró la cabeza en dirección a ella. "Creo que no podré recuperar la vista en el lado izquierdo", dijo con pesimismo, "así que ya me puedo ir de aquí."

"¿Otra vez me va a decir que está condenado a repetir un pasado del que ha renegado?", preguntó ella con fastidio… aún estaba enfadada con el señor Andley.

Pero el francés se había alejado de aquel escenario, como había hecho tantas veces. Mientras Flammy aplicaba las gotas sobre el ojo lastimado, y posteriormente se retiraba para atender a otro paciente, mantenía un único norte en su firmamento, y no era recobrar la vista de ese ojo, sino recuperar las antiguas piezas de su difunto abuelo, y llevarlas adonde pertenecían.

Nadie sabía su verdadero origen, sólo los datos básicos: Oscar André Grandier, de treinta y cuatro años, aunque la vida, y las cadenas de amargura que él mismo había fabricado, habían envejecido su alma. Muchos, al escuchar su nombre completo, se reían pensando que sus padres lo habían llamado de esa manera como una burla a la historia de la Revolución; pero lo que todos desconocían, incluyendo a André Grandier I, era que este último, leal ayudante de la gran capitana y mártir de la Bastilla, Oscar de Jarjeyes, había tenido un hermano menor ilegítimo, y que poco después de éste haber nacido, su padre terminó por darle su apellido, y hasta el día de su muerte había ocultado la existencia del niño al resto de la familia, compuesta en su mayoría por personas pobres. André I había fallecido, pues, sin saber que tenía un medio hermano, y cuando la alta sociedad francesa creía que él y su adorada Oscar no habían dejado descendientes, apareció un testamento del padre de André certificando la legitimidad de su otro hijo. Fue así como dio inicio toda una generación de humildes trabajadores quienes, bajo la sombra de la pareja de amantes más valerosa de Versalles, habían buscado, sin hacer mucho ruido, un modo de sobrevivir al hambre y la pobreza, trasladándose algunos de ellos, en busca de una mejor vida, a la excitante París. De nada valía contar la historia de André I y Oscar de Jarjeyes; varias veces habían intentado explicar a otros franceses, pero nadie les creía, y en una ocasión, un oficial de la policía acusó de blasfemia a la bisabuela de Oscar André, haciendo que ella terminara varios meses en una sucia e inhóspita cárcel. Cuando él nació, sus padres decidieron llamarlo Oscar, como la admirada combatiente que ayudara a liberar a Francia de la miseria y la corrupción, y cuyo padre la había educado como un varón, aunque el tiempo se había encargado de mostrar a todos que en materia de amores, había sido toda una mujer; y por segundo nombre, nada menos que André, justo como su lejano pariente que, desde la distancia, había velado por la seguridad de Oscar y la justicia para los que, como él, eran pobres. Pero lejos de agradecer a sus progenitores por haberlo nombrado igual que a los revolucionarios más queridos de la nación, André-odiaba el nombre de Oscar-había hecho su mejor esfuerzo porque nadie descubriera quién era su familia en realidad. Cansado de las viejas historias, de los héroes que le eran ajenos e indiferentes, y de ver su propia identidad perderse en un período histórico con tendencia a convertirse en leyenda, él determinó no contar a nadie sobre su parentesco con los Grandier que tanto habían ayudado a los adinerados Jarjeyes en calidad de sirvientes. "No quiero revivir lo que él vivió… el nombre ya pesa demasiado", pensaba una y otra vez; y para probarse a sí mismo que podía labrar su propio futuro sin necesidad de recurrir a un pasado del cual ni siquiera había sido partícipe, se había enlistado en la guerra que acababa de culminar, no sólo para preservar su voluntario anonimato, sino también para cumplir la promesa que hiciera a su difunto abuelo antes de morir: recobrar los objetos robados.

Para ganarse la vida, Guillaume Grandier se había dedicado a la fabricación de objetos raros, pero hermosos, especialidad que había aprendido a amar, a pesar de la necesidad; pero en 1850, mientras se disponía a llevar su amuleto más costoso a una subasta en el Palacio de Versailles, unos sujetos lo interceptaron en el camino, llevándose consigo todo lo de valor, incluyendo _esa figura_. Guillaume había denunciado a los ladrones con las autoridades, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos, y todos cuantos lo conocían comenzaron a acusarlo de haber prestado falso testimonio con el fin de obtener una compensación económica del gobierno; y para probar que estaba diciendo la verdad, convenció a los diputados franceses de formar un escondite en un punto estratégico del palacio, donde estaría contenida toda la evidencia que lo reivindicaría en su honor.

La pena por la que había atravesado Guillaume era tan grande que su cuerpo sucumbió a los embates de la incomprensión e intolerancia, hasta que murió, no sin antes haber contado su historia, en pleno lecho de muerte, a su pequeño nieto André, a quien había hecho prometer, ingenuo e inocente como era entonces, que haría justicia en su lugar, algo que los padres de André se habían rehusado a hacer por miedo a causar más contrariedades al otrora artesano… y ahora, como único descendiente vivo de los Grandier, debía cumplir la misión con la que limpiaría la reputación de su abuelo. Después de todo, era su única razón para vivir, ya que no tenía familia, ni identidad propia… sólo un legado del cual no había obtenido ningún provecho, sino desconfianza y mofas a su alrededor-

"¿Quiere que le traiga algunas de sus pertenencias, señor Grandier?", preguntó Flammy a secas, regresando de la otra camilla.

Apenas podía ver con su ojo izquierdo inservible. Ahora la vida le jugaba una mala pasada al haber resultado herido en combate, precisamente en ese ojo, cuando bien era sabido en todo Versalles que André I había quedado ciego a consecuencia de una herida de espada, y posteriormente había perdido por entero la visión en el lado derecho. "Maldita ironía", murmuró entre dientes.

Flammy se sobresaltó. "¿Cómo dijo, señor?" Al ver que él no emitía respuesta, se aventuró a buscar en una mochila que él había llevado cuando lo encontraron, desmayado, en pleno campo de batalla parisino; y sus manos se toparon con la sensación de un objeto difícil de describir-

_"__¡No lo toque!"_

El grito de Grandier había sido más elocuente que su petición, y sin que mediara palabra alguna, ella lo dejó en la soledad de la camilla. 'Mejor aún', pensó para sus adentros. 'Nadie más tiene derecho a tocarlo, y mientras no encuentre las piezas que restan, sólo a mí me pertenece.'


	4. Capítulo 3: El sabor de la maldad

**Capítulo 3**: El sabor de la maldad

Chicago era considerada la ciudad del momento en toda la nación. En constante desarrollo, y con una población que iba en aumento, a diario le daba la bienvenida a cientos de hombres y mujeres provenientes de otros estados, y en ocasiones, de otros países. Grandes estancias y propiedades, pertenecientes a las familias más opulentas, servían como marco a un cuadro casi irreal de prosperidad económica; y entre éstas, destacaba una imponente mansión que predominaba en el paisaje, a pesar de la fuerte nevada…

Desde su nueva habitación en la residencia Andley, Annie Cornwell buscaba en vano, al pie de la ventana, un atisbo de sol que irradiara la mañana de luz. A escasos centímetros de ella, su esposo aún dormía, y al verlo, ella sonrió, al tiempo que ajustaba el nudo de la bata que se había colocado sobre su camisón de dormir. A dos meses de haberse casado con él, aún tenía sus reservas en cuanto a la vida marital. La señora Britter no la había preparado para manejar las muestras de cariño en la alcoba, de manera que cuando ella y Archie compartieron el lecho juntos por primera vez, ella se aterrorizó al sentir sus manos sobre ella, su boca recorriendo su cuerpo, su pasión invadiendo su interior… y desde entonces no había conseguido conciliar el sueño en las noches. Durante sus encuentros, Archie era cariñoso con ella, sumamente gentil en sus caricias, pero los nervios la traicionaban hasta el desagrado. No soportaba la idea de que él la desvistiera, cosa que aún no había hecho; y cuando ella comenzaba a preocuparse porque su falta de interés en el contacto físico afectara el goce de su compañero, emitía falsos sonidos de placer similares a los que escuchaba en él. 'No lo estoy complaciendo como es debido', pensó con desdicha, mientras su amado comenzaba a retorcerse en la cama, alargando el brazo en busca del cuerpo de su esposa; y al encontrar sólo el vacío al otro lado del lecho, él abrió los ojos, y se sentó de golpe, recostándose contra el espaldar de la cama. "Buenos días, querida", sonrió él, cubriéndose el pecho con una sábana. A Annie le causaba gran pena verlo desnudo, razón por la cual siempre hacían el amor con las luces apagadas. No era que la pasara mal mientras estaban juntos, pero el pudor de ella impedía una consumación más gratificante… aunque jamás se lo diría para evitar causarle una pena mayor.

Luego de tantos años de haber amado a Candy en silencio, finalmente Annie había conseguido calar hondo en el corazón de Archie. Sus detalles, sus atenciones, esa devoción hacia él, haciéndolo sentir como un poderoso rey, y muy en especial, su aplomo y comprensión hacia él luego de la partida de Stear, encendieron en él una llama que ya creía extinguida, y antes que se diera cuenta, su corazón ya estaba envuelto en las llamas de su amor por Annie. Sin haberse fijado en ella al principio, se había enamorado de ella sin saberlo, hasta que había llegado un día en que todo había quedado claro para él, y a partir de entonces, Annie se había convertido en su mundo y en su propósito… el problema era que ella aún no se sentía segura de su relación. No era necesario hablar con ella al respecto para saber que su Annie aún tenía celos de Candy, lo cual entendía, pero a estas alturas, y luego de todo el tiempo transcurrido, la idea le parecía absurda. ¿Por qué su esposa no podía dejar atrás las rencillas de amor pertenecientes a su época estudiantil? Sin dar vuelta de hoja, Annie mostraba una dualidad referente a Candy que le impedía ser más honesta consigo misma, con su amiga y con todos los demás, y estaba más que seguro que ella estaba trasladando sus miedos e inseguridades a la recámara, y sólo con paciencia y tolerancia la haría salir de su cascarón.

Ella dejó entrever una débil, pero hermosa sonrisa. "Buenos días, mi amor", susurró, caminando hacia el borde de la cama, permitiendo que él la abrazara. "¿Cómo amaneciste?"

El plantó un beso en la delicada mano de su mujer. "Me siento renovado… gracias a ti."

Ella volvió a sonreír, alejándose nuevamente. ¿Qué tal si quería hacerla suya de nuevo… hasta cuándo tendría que fingir su placer? "Yo", comenzó a decir, con temor a que él se enojara con ella por repetir la misma rutina que había llevado a cabo desde su llegada a la casa, "pensaba ir a visitar a la señorita Pony y la hermana María el día de hoy."

Archie comenzaba a desenfundar la bata de su joven esposa cuando escuchó la inevitable petición. La señorita Pony y la hermana María siempre le habían simpatizado, pero no tanto como para permitir que Annie se ausentara de su nuevo hogar por largos períodos de tiempo para ayudar a atender el hogar de Pony. ¿Tanto le costaba adaptarse a su nueva vida como la señora Cornwell? Sabía que no sería fácil para ella manejar los exabruptos de la tía Elroy, ni soportar los desplantes de Eliza y Neil en sus múltiples visitas a la mansión, pero de ahí a ausentarse por días para realizar el viaje de Chicago a Lakewood… "¿Puedo acompañarte esta vez?", preguntó.

El rostro de ella se llenó de júbilo. "¿En serio irías conmigo?" Y se aferró al cuello de su esposo, sepultando la cabeza en la espesa melena de él. "¡No sabes cómo te lo agradezco!"

"Podemos aprovechar el viaje para visitar a tus padres… debes extrañarlos mucho, y ellos a ti", señaló él, dejando claro que la visita no respondería únicamente a auxiliarla a ella en sus escapatorias, aunque lo cierto era que ya iba siendo hora de compartir con los señores Britter, quienes escribían cada semana a su niña, confiados en que ella encajaría rápidamente en el modelo de excelencia que demandaba la tía Elroy. "¿Qué te parece si luego que veamos a los niños de Pony vamos por el señor y la señora Britter y damos todos un paseo?"

Ella guardó silencio. ¿Cómo decirle a Archie que estaba confundida sobre muchas cosas, entre éstas, su relación con sus padres? Unos padres que la adoraban, mas no la habían engendrado. ¿Quiénes fueron los seres que le dieron la vida, y por qué la habían abandonado? Si Candy no se hubiera hecho a un lado para hacer que fuera su amiga, y no ella, quien fuera a vivir con los Britter, Annie hubiera corrido otro destino, y quizás nunca hubiera conocido a su Archie. Candy… su vieja amiga, y su dolor de cabeza en el pasado, sin otra razón que no fuera producto de sus celos y su inmadurez. La rubia nunca le había dado motivos para hacerle pensar que estaba interesada en su ahora marido, mucho menos a partir de su sufrimiento luego de haber dejado a Terry. 'Pobre Candy… y pobre Patty', pensó, recordando a sus compañeras, 'al menos tuve la dicha de unirme en matrimonio al hombre que amo…' Observó a Archie, quien aguardaba, con ojos de adoración, a que ella respondiera a su propuesta. ¿Cómo traer a colación ante sus padres el tema de su origen sin herirlos? Ella necesitaba respuestas, y ellos sólo representaban más dudas… "Es muy pronto para molestarlos ahora que pueden volver a disfrutar solos como pareja, ¿no crees?" Y antes que él le cuestionara al respecto, o le hiciera un avance amoroso, caminó hasta el ropero, y seleccionó un cálido vestido anaranjado. "Debemos darnos prisa antes que se avecine una tormenta de nieve y no podamos llegar al hogar de Pony." Y sin darse la vuelta por miedo a enfrentarse a la reacción de él, se apresuró a vestirse, sintiendo la mirada de él sobre su camisón. 'Me da tanta vergüenza…'

Archie no dejaba de contemplar la bella silueta que ella insistía en ocultar de su escrutinio. ¡Cómo quisiera verla tal cual era, y que se mostrara en toda su hermosura sin ninguna timidez! Cambiando la conversación para no hacerla sentir incómoda, preguntó: "¿Estará Tom allí como de costumbre?" Aún recordaba el momento en que todos, tanto Legans como Andleys, habían conocido al valiente y simpático ranchero, y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en plenas labores para mantener los predios de Pony en orden, lo admiraba aún más.

Ella terminó de abrochar su vestido. "No estoy segura de eso, mi amor… su padre está cada vez

más delicado de salud, y ya ha tenido varios episodios cardíacos, y creo que se le hará más difícil visitar a la señorita Pony."

"¿Tan mal se encuentra el señor Steve?"

Ella suspiró. "Oí decir que ya no puede viajar tan siquiera; incluso le pidió a Tom que fuera a Australia a comprar unos caballos, pero Tom no quiere dejarlo solo, y menos estando el señor Steve tan enfermo…" Y sintiendo lástima por su amigo vaquero, terminó de arreglarse, seguida por Archie, y ambos salieron al encuentro de sus amigos en Pony. Ahora, más que nunca, y con la posibilidad de que Tom partiera muy lejos, ambos debían brindar alegría a cada niño sin padres… todos los niños del mundo merecían ser felices.

/

_"¡Mamáaaaaaaa!"_

Sarah Legan abandonó la comodidad del sofá, habituada a escuchar el grito de su retoño; y al verlo al final de las escaleras de su propiedad en Sunville, preguntó: "¿Qué sucede, hijo?"

Neil transpiraba indignación por los poros. "Tú también estás envuelta en todo esto, ¿verdad?"

Sarah lo miró sin comprender. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Eliza emergió del fondo de su habitación. "¿Qué sucede, hermanito?"

Neil se sostuvo con firmeza del pasamanos para evitar lanzar un golpe contra la pared. "¿Que qué sucede?", comenzó a reír con sarcasmo. "Lo que pasa es que mi padre tiene un súbito sentimiento de culpa por haber viajado demasiado, y ahora pretende, según él, poner un poco de orden en la familia-"

"Para eso está mamá", protestó Eliza, "¿no es así, mamita?"

Pero Sarah no estaba atenta a las palabras de su hija. ¿A qué se debía que su esposo tuviera el repentino deseo de pasar más tiempo con ellos? "Yo tengo tanta autoridad como él en esta casa", recordó, "pero eso no significa que ustedes no obedezcan a lo que les pide."

Eliza miró a su hermano con curiosidad. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo nuestro padre exactamente?"

"Me parece bien que te interese la pasada plática entre Neil y yo, Eliza", interrumpió el señor Legan, quien había salido al encuentro de ellos en las escaleras. "También tengo que hablar algo importante contigo."

"No entiendo, querido", dijo Sarah fingiendo dulzura e ingenuidad. ¿Qué pensaba hacer su marido con toda su familia?

El señor Legan intentó poner la mano en el hombro de Neil, pero éste se retiró con rudeza. "¿Sabías, mamá, que mi padre me quiere enviar a Australia?"

"¿Australia?", repitieron Eliza y su madre con horror. "¿Y qué se supone que debes hacer allí?", inquirió su hermana con desesperación. Esto debía ser una broma de su padre, y no era para nada graciosa. Si Neil se iba de Sunville, ¿qué haría ella en sus ratos de ocio? Bueno… _siempre_ tenía ratos de ocio, así que, ¿qué sería de ella? Todo sería tan aburrido…

Sin permitir expresarse al señor Legan, Neil exclamó, iracundo: "¡El quiere que vaya a hacer una negociación por unas tierras australianas!" , se secó el sudor de su frente, "¡Y todo porque una

vieja testaruda no quiere ceder su porción del terreno!"

Sarah se dirigió a su marido con sarcasmo. "Pues ya que has estado fuera tantas veces, querido", señaló, ¿por qué no haces el viaje tú mismo?"

"Porque quiero que él haga algo con su vida", fue la rápida respuesta de su esposo, "pero no te preocupes, ya que Eliza también tendrá una importante encomienda que cumplir."

Eliza abrió la boca estupefacta. ¿Qué insecto había picado a su progenitor que lo había dejado desvariando? Tal vez había envejecido demasiado pronto, a consecuencia del exceso de trabajo, y ya no podía razonar con claridad. Miró a su madre, en busca de alguna señal de que todo era una broma, que ella había escuchado mal y que Neil no habría de marchar a Australia a discutir con una vieja terca que no quería vender un pedazo de terreno, aunque no comprendía qué pretendía hacer su padre en Australia en primer lugar. ¿Tanto dinero había generado éste en sus negocios que había ampliado sus horizontes hacia otro continente? "¡No abandonaré a mi madre!", gritó con furia.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan abnegada, hermanita?", preguntó Neil alzando una ceja.

"¡Entonces no abandonaré a mi hermano!"

"¿De veras me creen tan tonto, o tan iluso?", preguntó el señor Legan, lanzando una significativa mirada a su esposa. "¿En serio piensan que voy a dejar que Neil vaya solo a un lugar tan remoto sólo para que cometa una estupidez?"

Los ojos de Eliza brillaron con anticipación. "¿Entonces seré yo quien vaya con mi hermano?"

"¿No decías que no querías abandonar a tu madre?"

"¿Yooooo?" Miró a todos los extremos de la casa, en aparente ignorancia y desconocimiento. "¡Jamás he dicho tal cosa!"

"Entonces no aprecias a mamá lo suficiente", indicó Neil.

"¡Tú cállate!" ¿Por qué Neil se mostraba tan apático con ella luego de todas las maldades que habían realizado juntos… acaso su fijación por Candy había hecho mella en su relación de hermanos? 'Estúpida mucama', pensó, 'ni siquiera estando lejos nos dejas en paz…' "¿Cuándo partiremos a Australia, papito?"

El señor Legan sonrió a su hija. "Será la tía Elroy quien acompañe a Neil en el viaje, Eliza… no queremos que el muchacho se nos descarrile, ¿o sí?"

"¿La tía abuela?", repitió Sarah con indredulidad. "Sabes que su presión arterial anda por las nubes-"

"El médico le tiene prohibido hacer viajes largos, pero ella insiste en ir… ya saben cómo es."

"No puedo creerlo…", Sarah movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, "¿Quieres decir que hablaste con ella al respecto _antes_ de habernos informado a nosotros?"

Legan permaneció imperturbable ante el severo reclamo de su señora. "Mañana temprano ambos partirán a sus respectivos destinos-"

Eliza se frotó las sienes, que ya comenzaban a latir bajo la amenaza de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "¿Y adónde se supone que voy a ir?"

"A Nueva York."

El enfado de ella se disipó en un instante. "¿Nueva York, dijiste?" De pronto, una luz encendió los ojos de la pelirroja. Nueva York era la ciudad donde ubicaba Broadway, con sus teatros y otros lugares de interés… y donde de seguro se encontraba Terry, haciéndole la vida fácil a esa supuesta novia de la que tanto se comentaba en los periódicos. Si ella iba a Broadway, no sólo haría el encargo que le pidiera su padre a la mayor brevedad, sino que además buscaría la manera de encontrarlo, aunque para eso tuviera que asistir a cuanta obra de teatro se presentara esa temporada. Nada más excitante que una fantástica ciudad atestada de gente proveniente de todas partes del mundo, cuyos edificios eran tan altos que tocaban el cielo, y con una estatua que saludaba a todos cuantos llegaban a la bahía… y lo mejor de todo era que, mientras disfrutaba de las más lujosas instalaciones de la urbe, como lo era el Waldorf Astoria, entre otras, Terry estaría figurando como protagonista en algún estreno, luego de haber estado un tiempo alejado de las tablas. No era que le importara mucho el actor luego de tantos años, pero ansiaba ver la cara de él sirviendo de compañía a otra mujer que no fuera Candy.

Para su desgracia, continuaba teniendo noticias de ella a través del abuelito William. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el vagabundo amante de los animales resultaría ser el tan famoso dueño de todas las posesiones de los Andley? Y lo peor de todo: el rubio no había dejado de frecuentar a su hija adoptiva, aún luego de que ésta hubiera regresado al asqueroso orfanato de donde nunca debía haber salido. ¿Cómo deshacerse de esa pegajosa mientras el abuelo William continuara colmándola de… cariño, aprecio? Aún seguía sin entender los motivos de él en atender a su hija adoptiva. ¡Ella no llevaba la sangre Andley en sus venas! Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ir a Nueva York, aún bajo el mandato de su padre, lo que al principio había representado una molestia ahora serviría como instrumento para cumplir su mayor deseo: arruinar la vida del actor y la enfermera para siempre. No hallaba un por qué a su discordia hacia Candy, pero si algún provecho sacaría de esta nueva e inesperada imposición del señor Legan, sería la de terminar con su aburrimiento nada más y nada menos que haciendo ciertas… _travesuras, _dentro de las cuales se encontraba hacer la vida imposible, aunque sólo fuera un poco, a la mediocre actriz que se había valido de la manipulación para mantener a Terry a su lado. 'Debería aprender de ella… con esa carita de 'yo no fui', resultó más astuta que yo, y eso es mucho decir, la muy mosquita muerta', y comenzó a imaginar, con deleite, la cara de sorpresa de Candy al leer en los diarios que su peor enemiga Eliza Legan andaba de paseo con su antiguo novio, y la angustia de la Marlowe al perder a su prometido, aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de idear otro ardid para complicar la existencia a esas dos. 'Ya buscaré la forma de hacerme notar ante ellas', resolvió, 'sólo así sobrellevaré la mención constante de Candy en la mansión Andley.' Alzando la mirada con seguridad, exclamó: "¡Me parece excelente idea, papito! Me muero de ganas por llevar a cabo la tarea."

Neil se recostó, petrificado, contra una pared. ¿Desde cuándo Eliza se alegraba por realizar un trabajo más allá de las cuatro paredes de su casa? "Supongo que estás feliz de no tener que viajar a Australia como yo", dijo entre dientes. Algo se tramaba su hermana, o de lo contrario no estaría mostrando esa sonrisa de satisfacción que a veces lo desquiciaba. Pensó en Terry Granchester, y en la ascendiente carrera de él en Broadway, pero Eliza no sería tan estúpida de recorrer todos los teatros a la espera de complacer su capricho de enredarse con él, ¿para qué? ¿Qué sacaría con eso… fastidiar a Candy? Estaba claro que la rubia no había buscado tener más comunicación con los Legan, pues de ser así, ya el abuelo William hubiera concertado una reunión familiar entre todos ellos. ¿Qué ganaría Eliza, entonces, causando nuevos problemas en Broadway? Lo único que lograría sería enemistarse con William, arriesgándose a perder su parte de la fortuna de los Andley.

Sarah tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a su marido. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado? No

sólo te ausentas por varios meses, sino que además regresas con ínfulas de grandeza, pretendiendo gobernar la vida de todos nosotros."

"No me contradigas frente a ellos", ordenó el señor Legan. "Si he cometido un grave error, ha sido el de permitir que sólo tú lleves las riendas de la familia, y ha llegado la hora de establecer unos controles."

"Pues es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?"

"¡Oh, vamos, mamá!", exclamó Eliza, "¡Nunca es tarde si al final vale la pena!"

Sarah lanzó una centelleante mirada a su hija. ¿Qué nueva maquinación pasaba por la mente de la chica? "¿Y tú por qué de repente estás tan contenta de ir a Nueva York?"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. "¿No crees que es evidente? ¡Prefiero mil veces viajar a Nueva York en tren, que ver canguros al otro lado del mundo!"

"¡Eres una víbora!" Exasperado, Neil arremetió contra su hermana, sosteniendo el cuello de ella firmemente con sus manos. "¿Hasta cuándo vas a alegrarte del mal ajeno, dime, hasta cuándo?"

Eliza trataba de respirar, pero las manos de Neil cerraban su garganta casi por completo.

"¡Me… estás… lastimando!", y con sus manos, trató de separar a Neil de ella, mas no fue necesario, pues en cuestión de segundos sus padres estaban junto a ambos hermanos, haciendo todo el uso de su fuerza para deshacer el contacto. "¡Neil, contrólate, por favor!", gritó Sarah.

Al escuchar a su madre, Neil finalmente soltó a Eliza diciendo: "Que conste que no lo hago por ti, sino por mí mismo, para no terminar en la cárcel, o peor aún, en un manicomio, aunque esta casa ya parece uno…", y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, saliendo por la puerta principal de la propiedad. Si viajar a Australia junto a la tía abuela debía ser el precio a pagar para no estar un minuto más en Sunville, tal vez valdría la pena después de todo. Si tan sólo se tratara de un país no tan lejano, tal vez Inglaterra…

/

Desde la última vez que sostuvieran una tensa conversación en los predios, Terry hacía su entrada, años más tarde, a la exclusiva propiedad de Richard Granchester. Había jurado no volver a poner un pie en aquel lugar, pero tal y como había ocurrido la pasada ocasión, tenía que hacer a un lado su propio orgullo y ayudar a los demás. "Nada ha cambiado", dijo en un silbido, "Apuesto a que la cara de cerdo debe estar comiéndose una gran tajada de pastel como de costumbre-"

"¿Así que te atreviste a volver?"

Terry se volteó, reconociendo la voz de inmediato. "¡Vaya, miren quién está aquí!", exclamó con histrionismo, "¡Es nada menos que la ballena que se casó con mi padre!"

Rebeca de Granchester avanzó hacia el intruso. "¡Eres un insolente, no has cambiado nada!" Alzó la mano para propinarle una cachetada, pero él fue más rápido deteniéndola, con el brazo, en el acto. "¡Mucho cuidado, señora!", soltó la mano de ella con brusquedad, "Esta vez se la regreso-"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

El actor respiró hondo, ignorando las técnicas de relajación que le había enseñado Robert en su

compañía. El duque de Granchester, a quien había resuelto no volver a ver nunca, aparecía en el bien cuidado jardín. Al ver a su hijo, se aclaró la garganta, con la emoción de quien no veía a su vástago en años. ¿Pero qué hacía en Londres… no debería estar en América? ¡Tenía que decirle tantas cosas! ¿Cómo había permitido transcurrir tanto tiempo sin tener noticias de su primogénito que no fueran aquéllas que leyera en el periódico? Terrence había tomado el mismo camino que Eleanor, el de la actuación, y se había comprometido, además, con una aspirante a actriz. ¿Dónde había quedado, pues, la rubia estudiante del San Pablo en quien su hijo parecía haberse interesado sobremanera? Iba a pedirle perdón, y a decirle que lo amaba, pero una sola mirada de Rebeca bastó para levantar la muralla de soberbia que había edificado en su exterior.

Terry evocó, con tristeza, los escasos instantes en que había jugado y platicado con su progenitor, en su mayoría junto a Eleanor, durante su infancia temprana, y reparó en el estrago que habían dejado los años sobre la faz del duque. "Hola, papá", dijo con voz entrecortada. "¿Cómo están mis hermanos?"

"¡Ni se te ocurra verlos!", gritó Rebeca espantada.

"Eso lo decido yo, madrecita", dijo él en tono burlón. "Y bien, papá, ¿vas a prestarme tu avión o no?

El duque palideció. Su hijo, si bien no se mostraba feliz de verlo, tampoco se dirigía a él en tono hostil, a diferencia de su trato hacia Rebeca, quien dicho sea de paso, se merecía que la pusieran en su lugar de vez en cuando. ¿Pero qué manera era esa de presentarse ante él luego de tantos años, así, sin miramientos? "Tú no sabes volar", replicó en tono seco. ¡Dios, lo había hecho de nuevo! ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle con tanta brusquedad?

Terry alzó una ceja, divertido. "Tuve un amigo en el colegio que aprendió a reparar y pilotear aviones."

"¿Y qué ha sido de él… por qué no puede facilitarte uno?"

El tomó aire. "Falleció durante la guerra." Entre tantas novedades acerca de los Andley, Terry había tenido conocimiento sobre el trágico final de Alistear Cornwell.

"¿Piensan dejarme pintada en la pared?", inquirió Rebeca con enfado. "No pensarán entrar juntos a la casa, ¿o sí?"

"No te preocupes, cuerpo de elefante", respondió Terry, "no estaré aquí mucho tiempo."

"Más te vale…"

"¿Puedo saber para qué necesitas usar el avión?", interrumpió el duque de Granchester, acentuando más la ira de su esposa.

Terry miró a su padre con una mezcla de mofa y sorpresa. "Pensaba pelar patatas dentro de él."

Richard contuvo los deseos de reír. A pesar que había leído artículos sobre su consumo de alcohol, que ya no existía, el Terrence que se dirigía a ellos con tanta burla era casi el mismo que había llegado a Londres hacía muchos años. "Dime de qué se trata para que hayas decidido regresar", ordenó.

Los ojos zafiro de él resplandecieron, mas no quería que su padre alcanzara a ver dicho cambio en su mirada. "¿Recuerdas cuando contrataste a una señora y a su hijo para que estuvieran al pendiente de mí mientras tomaba mis veranos en Escocia... aquélla que desde entonces ayuda en la limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa en Escocia?" Aguardando por algún comentario de

reproche de Richard, el cual nunca llegó, continuó: "Mark se reunió conmigo en un hotel de Stratford, y me dijo que su madre se encuentra enferma de gravedad, así que me pidió que le hiciera el favor de ir a Escocia lo antes posible y ver qué se les puede ofrecer a ambos, de manera que necesito usar el avión a la mayor brev-"

"Está en el hangar, como de costumbre", dijo Richard de repente.

Terry lanzaba fuego a través del océano de sus ojos. "¿Cómo… ni siquiera vas a dejar que termine de hablar?" Luego de tanto tiempo sin verse el uno al otro, Richard no se había tomado la molestia de hacer las paces con él. "¿Tanto así quieres que me vaya, que no me permites completar una frase?" Y sin darle el espacio para que inventara mil excusas por su forma tan poco personal de tratar con él , caminó en dirección al hangar cuyo avión conocía muy bien. 'No, padre, no fue Stear quien me enseñó', pensó con tristeza, 'fuiste tú.' Y mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a su alrededor tratando de descifrar qué era eso que le había parecido extraño en su charla con Mark en el hotel, Richard, luego de sostener una fuerte discusión con Rebeca, entraba de lleno a la mansión, aunque ahora sus paredes parecían cerrarse muy cerca, casi encima de él.


	5. Capítulo 4: Una consulta innecesaria

**Capítulo 4: **Una consulta innecesaria

"¿Estás seguro que no prefieres que vayamos en tren?"

Candy se deleitaba con el vespertino paisaje a medida que el carruaje donde viajaba junto a Mark se internaba en campos londinenses. Si mantenían el mismo ritmo, dentro de poco estarían en terreno escocés. "Extrañaba Inglaterra, y sus tierras", añadió, con una sonrisa a flor de labios, "pero no tanto como para no llegar con urgencia a ayudar a tu mamá…" ¿Por qué Mark no había aceptado tomar el ferrocarril, luego de haber estado deshecho la noche anterior? Las marcadas ojeras en su rostro resaltaban la falta de reposo de su amigo, así que lo más lógico era apresurar su regreso a Edimburgo. ¿A qué se debía, pues, que decidiera tomar el camino más largo, demorando así su llegada? Alzando el pulgar con altruismo, abordó el tema con suma delicadeza… y sentido del humor. "¡Oh, vamos! Ni tú ni yo somos ricos, pero tengo dinero suficiente para haber comprado un boleto de ida y vuelta en el tren, ¡y también pude haber pagado tu parte!" Se encargó de añadir una risilla para no causar pena a su amigo, quien a diferencia de la pasada noche, se mostraba más tranquilo y optimista, tal vez porque ahora contaría con la ayuda de ella para atender a su madre.

Esa mañana había enviado un telegrama a Albert indicándole su nueva agenda, haciendo énfasis en que cumpliría con su compromiso de llegar a París en cuanto la madre de Mark estuviera fuera de peligro; y justo cuando había terminado de preparar su minúscula maleta, el hombre a cargo de la recepción del hotel recibía una llamada en uno de esos aparatos en boga llamado… telemono… tefonema…monotele… _¡teléfono!_ Tan pronto como había recibido el telegrama, Albert se las había ingeniado para ir en busca de uno de esos raros artefactos en París, hasta dar con uno en una oficina de correos; y cuando ella bajó a la recepción a escuchar al rubio a través de aquel innovador objeto, dio un salto al oír, con suma claridad, la voz de su padre adoptivo al otro lado de la línea, como si éste se encontrara a su lado, y no a cientos de millas de distancia… y para beneficio de Mark, el millonario no se opuso al retraso de la enfermera, por el contrario, se puso a disposición de Mark y su familia para ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran. No obstante, y aún al otro lado del te… te… te… _teléfono_-¡qué palabra tan complicada!-ella podía percibir un hilo de decepción en su voz, a lo que ella había exclamado entonces: "¡Terry no estará en Escocia, Bert!" ¿Pero por qué se había visto en la necesidad de hacer esa aclaración, aunque en broma, en primer lugar… y por qué habría eso de importarle a Albert? Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, descartó ciertas ideas que no debían rondar por su cabeza. Bert era su confidente, su paño de lágrimas en momentos de crisis; ¡jamás la miraría con otros ojos que no fueran los de un hermano mayor! Comenzó a reír ante el absurdo de un sentimiento platónico entre ambos, y al verla, Mark alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el ánimo de la chica aún después que él echara por tierra el curso original de su viaje, como si en el fondo ella estuviera anticipando su regreso a los valles escoceses. Una parte de él se alegró al verla tan animada, dispuesta a brindar su desinteresado apoyo, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber permitido que lo acompañara en tan incómoda travesía. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo en que ella acudiera a Escocia sólo para auxiliarlos a él y a su madre, pero un giro inesperado hizo que cambiara de parecer, y aquí estaba, prácticamente manipulando a Candy para que la jornada de ambos a Escocia no fuera completada con prontitud, demorando el arribo para dar paso a que- "Como te expliqué, mi madre se pondrá furiosa si se enterara de que invertiste demasiado dinero en el boleto de tren; además, tu visita será una sorpresa para ella, y tengo miedo de que sufra una impresión tan fuerte que…" Dejó que sus palabras se perdieran en el vacío, rogando a Dios porque sus actos valieran la pena. ¿Qué tal si nada saliera bien, y sus esfuerzos fueran infructuosos? Pero había llegado la hora en reciprocar a sus mejores amigos toda la ayuda que éstos le habían brindado, ya que nunca pensaban en ellos mismos, y en lugar de ello, se sacrificaban por lo demás, lo que en ocasiones era un tanto injusto para ambos. ¿Cómo fabricar una armadura de felicidad para el prójimo, cuando el propio corazón sangra? Con dicho pensamiento en mente, brindó a Candy la mejor de sus sonrisas y señaló: "Sé lo que estoy haciendo; si aparecerme así, de improviso, pudiera causar un daño mayor a mi madrecita, lo mejor será que tomemos esta ruta, a menos que no estés de acuerdo… no quiero imponerte nada."

Asegurando la gorra sobre sus colas de caballo, ella hizo una mueca de resignación. "Sólo me parecía muy extraño que no tuvieras mayor apuro para reunirte con ella; pero tú la conoces mejor que yo, y si piensas que lo mejor será que vayamos en carruaje, es porque así será."

Mark tragó saliva. Nunca antes había dicho una mentira, al menos no una de tan grande magnitud, y que incluso afectara el posible encuentro de la rubia con su padre adoptivo en Francia; pero la vida conllevaba correr ciertos riesgos, y luego de toda una vida al amparo de su madre, algo de lo cual le estaba muy agradecido, había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones trascendentales, aunque algunas se convirtieran en graves errores. Necesitaba, por lo tanto, comenzar a ejercer su propio criterio; sólo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio a medida que el dueño del carruaje se iba adentrando en un pequeño poblado. A menos que surgiera un inconveniente, estaban supuestos a pisar suelo escocés, a más tardar, al día siguiente, justo a tiempo para celebrar la Nochebuena. No era el modo ideal de festejar la Navidad, aunque estaba dispuesta a compartir la ocasión con Albert de todos modos. ¡Pobre Bert! Lamentaba dejarlo solo en una fecha tan importante, pero el llamado de la salud era imposible de ignorar, y Albert sabía que no podía luchar contra el espíritu servicial de ella; de hecho, la hubiera alentado a que corriera al lado de la mamá de Mark cuanto antes. Se asomó por la ventana, y la baja temperatura terminó por enrojecer aún más su maltrecha nariz. ¡Qué suerte tenía de estar viva! Aquel coche había ido a toda velocidad, aunque el conductor no tenía la culpa de la aparatosa caída que ella había sufrido por no haber medido bien sus movimientos. Recordó la mirada seria de Mark mientras la recogía del suelo, y atribuyó dicha reacción a la intranquilidad del chico en saber que su progenitora aún no se recuperaba del virus, como también al susto de haber visto cómo ella había estado a punto de ser arrollada por el conductor. Agradeciendo a Dios en silencio que no hubiera sufrido daño, pues de otro modo no hubiera podido acompañar a Mark, contempló el pueblito que estaba cubierto de nieve, capturando imágenes de una señora que salía de una tienda, llevando puesto un sobrio abrigo negro, y debajo del mismo, un vestido del mismo color. 'Una viuda', pensó con tristeza… y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pensó en Patty, y en la desolación que esta última había desplegado en las escasas cartas que había recibido de su amiga en Florida. Luego de la muerte de Stear, apenas había tenido noticias de la diminuta chica de anteojos, y cuando al fin recibía misivas de ella, se lamentaba de haberlas leído, pues el tono con el que Patricia se expresaba por escrito era desgarradoramente triste. Si para ella, y el resto de los Andley, había sido un golpe duro lidiar con la partida del inventor, para Patty debía seguir siendo una constante pesadilla. 'En cuanto regrese a América, debo procurar por ella, e invitarlas a ella y a la abuela Martha a que pasen un tiempo con nosotras en el hogar de Pony…'

La voz de Mark interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Qué me cuentas sobre tus amigos?"

Aliviada al ver que él había cambiado el tema, ya que no le hacía bien dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre el estado físico de su madre, ella guiñó el ojo izquierdo. "Annie y Archie se casaron, y son muy felices. Ambos viven en la mansión Andley-"

"Qué pena que Patty no corriera la misma suerte…" Mark estaba al tanto de la muerte de Stear a raíz de una de las visitas de su madre al San Pablo, ya que a pesar de que el inventor había dejado de estudiar allí, las hermanas Gray y Margaret siempre daban seguimiento a la vida y posterior reputación de sus alumnos.

Ella suspiró. "Espero que mi amiga se encuentre bien, y que haya encontrado la paz que tanto necesita…", y guardó silencio mientras el conductor del carruaje se aparcaba en una concurrida vía. Luego que el hombre bajara de su asiento, ellos hicieron lo propio, y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Candy comenzó a estirarse de un lado a otro. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Mark con asombro.

Ella se detuvo, antes que los transeúntes, al verla, la señalaran como una chiflada. "¡Tenía el cuerpo casi paralizado por haber estado horas sentada en la misma posición!"

"¿Quieres que descansemos un rato antes de proseguir? Tal parece que el dueño del carruaje tenía deseos de ir al baño o algo parecido."

"Tal vez le cayó mal el almuerzo…"

"Pues debemos aprovechar este momento, pues una vez resumamos la marcha, pasaremos la noche viajando, y el carruaje ya no se detendrá hasta haber llegado a Edimburgo", y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el minúsculo y gracioso pueblo. No había niños alrededor, y las pocas personas que habían tenido el valor de transitar por las nevadas calles, eran, en su mayoría, de edad avanzada. "¿Tienes hambre?", preguntó Mark con interés.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cintura. "¡Me comería un asno de ser necesario!" Y los dos rieron, mientras continuaban en busca de un lugar donde tomar sus alimentos, hasta que encontraron una fonda de donde salía un riquísimo olor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron a la misma, engullendo de sus platos sin que el mesero hubiera terminado siquiera de colocar la comida sobre la mesa. Al terminar, salieron nuevamente, caminando a paso moderado para relajar las extremidades entumecidas por el viaje, hasta que Mark se detuvo. "¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

El chico apuntó con el dedo hacia un establecimiento situado al otro lado de la calle. "¡Una adivina! Me pregunto qué tiene el destino deparado para mí…"

Candy sintió que el pueblo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies en ese instante. Luego de las proféticas palabras de la dama que leyera las cartas del tarot a Anthony en vísperas de su muerte, ella había resuelto no volver a jugar con fuego, evitando a toda costa frecuentar ese tipo de lugares, aunque sólo fuera por curiosidad. "¿Piensas entrar?", preguntó con miedo, "¿Cuentas con suficiente dinero para pagar la consulta?" Su piel hormigueaba de horror con el recuerdo de la carta de la muerte sobre aquella mesa, aún luego de haber sido barajada por segunda vez. Ya había tenido que superar el trauma de montar a caballo, como parte de sus tiempos estudiantiles en Londres, y gracias a… 'No pienses en él', se ordenó, con el terrible hallazgo de que la vida no la había puesto de frente con una nueva oportunidad de pasar cerca de una adivina… hasta ese instante. Retrocediendo unos pasos dijo: "Si decides hacerlo, entonces yo esperaré afuera."

Mark la miró sin comprender, y ella no esperaba que él entendiera. Lo que para ella había marcado el presagio de una triste muerte, para él no era sino una diversión para satisfacer su curiosidad, tal como le había parecido a ella antes que la carta de la muerte fuera puesta sobre aquella mesa. Finalmente, Mark asintió con la cabeza. "De acuerdo… tú te quedas afuera mientras yo dejo que la adivina lea mi futuro." Cruzaron la calle, y en cuanto Mark desapareció por la puerta principal, ella suspiró de alivio, a pesar del insoportable frío. No era quién para dudar de la voluntad y designios del Padre Celestial, pero no podía negar que algunos seres humanos poseían un don que les rendiría frutos… y dinero. Por lo tanto, no debía dar por sentada la falta de credibilidad de estos mentalistas, mucho menos cuando una de ellas había predicho, con suma precisión, el horrible final de Anthony. Por lo tanto, no volvería a correr el riesgo de visitar esos lugares, y en esta ocasión, ya no se trataba de sobrellevar un escollo emocional, sino de respetar los deseos de Dios sobre la tierra. 'Prefiero soportar la nieve', decidió.

Luego de unos minutos, Mark salió del lugar, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. "¿Y bien?", preguntó ella, sin ocultar más su interés.

El muchacho no paraba de sonreír. "Supo mi nombre aún antes que yo tomara asiento."

Ella tembló al escucharlo, pues al parecer, la señora sí poseía ese talento después de todo. "¿Y qué más dijo?", continuó.

El comenzó la marcha que lo llevaría de vuelta con el chofer. "Según ella, mamá se repondrá de su enfermedad."

"¡Qué alegría!", exclamó ella con júbilo, antes de señalarlo con el dedo índice, "¡pero eso no quiere decir que ya no iré a Escocia! Algunas palabras se las lleva el viento y-", se detuvo en seco al observar cómo la dama que se dedicaba a leer el futuro, emergía con reprimida rabia del interior del lugar, y sosteniendo el brazo de Candy con fuerza, la miró a los ojos y dijo: "Los tres amuletos te llevarán al final del camino", y se perdió en el interior de su negocio.

Candy sintió cómo ahora su temblor se convertía en un escalofrío. No hubo tiempo para hacer preguntas, no había tenido tan siquiera el espacio para asimilar esas palabras. "Tres amuletos", repitió, convencida de la veracidad de las palabras de la psíquica, lo cual había corroborado a través de Mark. ¿A qué se refería esa señora? Con esas palabras arremetiendo en su pensamiento, ella reinició su marcha, con la revelación de la adivina taladrando su raciocinio. _Los tres amuletos te llevarán al final del camino…_ ¿Qué había querido decir?


	6. Capítulo 5: Hablando el mismo idioma

**Capítulo 5:** Hablando el mismo idioma

Debido a que la ciudad no estaba en condiciones para llevar a cabo las celebraciones navideñas, Albert, evitando un despilfarro de dinero en gastos excesivos, decidió preparar, en lugar de una pomposa fiesta, un pequeño agasajo al director Canet y su plantilla de enfermeras, por su encomiable labor en el hospital; y como una infusión de ánimo y esperanza a los pacientes, se determinó incluirlos en la celebración.

Se esperaba un alto volumen de enfermos y vagabundos arribando a la facilidad durante la Nochebuena, o simplemente de personas que, aún perturbadas por los estragos de la guerra, buscaban consuelo para evitar caer en la locura, o peor aún, en el suicidio. Así, pues, y a modo de motivación para las enfermeras, Albert escogió la fecha del 23 de diciembre para conmemorar el tiempo de Pascua. Todos necesitaban un pedacito de humanidad que respirar, en medio de tanto agotamiento y desgaste mental… incluyéndolo a él.

Había recibido el telegrama de Candy hacía unas horas, y de inmediato él se apresuró a responder al comunicado, hasta que llegó a una oficina de correos, donde hizo uso, por vez primera, de una nueva invención denominada 'teléfono', teniendo el placer de escuchar la voz de su pequeña… y al conocer sobre el lugar al cual habría de ir la rubia, sintió una punzada en el corazón, cuya razón no pudo identificar. ¿Acaso era una especie de presentimiento? Y de ser así, ¿se trataba de una buena o mala corazonada? Para tratarse de una emergencia, Candy se escuchaba demasiado alegre al respecto; y justo cuando comenzaba a creer que la alegría de ella estaba relacionada a Terry, ella recordó que era imposible que el actor se encontrara en suelo escocés. Por lo tanto, no le quedó otro remedio que concluir que la excitación de ella se debía a que, a través de Mark y su mamá, ella retornaba al fin al campo de la enfermería pero… ¿no era eso lo que venía a hacer a París? No le reprochaba haber salido para Escocia, él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, pero algo parecía no encajar bien en este cuadro…

¿Por qué ella había viajado a Stratford upon Avon?

La noche había caído sobre París, y en la tranquilidad de su habitación privada dentro del hospital, él terminaba de dar un baño a Pupée cuando escuchó fuertes golpes en la puerta. "Debe ser urgente, o de lo contrario no estarían a punto de derribarla", dijo a su mascota. Caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta, y temiendo que hubiera ocurrido algo grave, abrió la misma, encontrando la adusta mirada de Flammy Hamilton. "Debo hablar con usted de un paciente… es urgente", la oyó decir.

Aunque era la primera ocasión que una enfermera lo tomaba de sorpresa acudiendo a su habitación, él hizo un ademán para que ella entrara al lugar. "Pasa, Flammy."

"Estoy bien aquí", objetó ella, "y soy la enfermera Hamilton."

El sonrió en su interior. ¡Qué consistente era ella manteniendo sus códigos de ética! "¿Sucede algo? Cuando subí, creí que todo estaba en orden…"

"Hay un enfermo con tendencias depresivas que no ha dejado de quejarse las pasadas horas", notificó ella sin más rodeos. "El no muestra interés en la fiesta de Navidad, aunque a decir verdad, a mí tampoco-"

"¿Ha sufrido alguna complicación debido a la guerra?"

Ella asintió, ajustando sus anteojos. "Fue herido en combate, y como resultado ha quedado ciego de un ojo, y el médico que lo atiende no ve posibilidad de mejoría."

"Tal vez se le ha hecho difícil sobrellevar su ceguera", opinó Albert, remontándose a las tinieblas por las que él mismo había atravesado al haber perdido la memoria; y tomando su chamarra, cerró la puerta tras él, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la sala de pacientes, seguido por Flammy. "¿Por qué no llevas el sombrero de Santa Claus como las demás?", preguntó con curiosidad a la enfermera.

Ella lo miró con seriedad. "Estoy aquí para trabajar, no para ser una bufona."

El tomó nota del estoicismo de ella en lo que concernía a las relaciones humanas. 'Ha sufrido mucho', pensó, 'y la raíz de su dolor está en su familia…', y siguieron su camino en dirección al cuarto de los enfermos. "¿En qué camilla se encuentra, Flammy? Vamos a animarlo un poco…", pero al no oír respuesta de ella, se dio la vuelta, pensando que la morena lo ignoraba de manera intencional, y el mutis de ella lo tomó desprevenido. "¿Qué sucede?"

Pero ella continuaba con la mirada perdida, o más bien enfocada, en un punto específico de la sala, y él giró la cabeza en dirección al lugar que había atrapado la atención de su colega…

En el espacio donde estaba supuesto a reposar un paciente, sólo había una camilla vacía.

Albert buscó respuestas en la figura de Flammy. "¿Es ahí donde él duerme?"

Flammy esquivó la mirada del rubio. "Así es." Y se dirigió al centro de la sala, cerca de la estación de enfermeras, y anunció: "¡Atención, todos! Gracias a la ineptitud de ustedes, un paciente ha desaparecido, así que todos deberán buscar en cada rincón del hospital hasta que esté sano y salvo, ¿entendieron?"

El júbilo inicial que permeaba en el salón debido a la Navidad dio paso a un incómodo silencio. Todos, pacientes y enfermeras, permanecían callados luego de escuchar a la amargada enfermera que hacía la vida difícil a todos… y luego desviaron su atención hacia el amable dueño que con su dinero hacía los más grandes sacrificios para mantener a todos con bien. "¿Qué piensa usted, señor Albert?", preguntó una enfermera.

Flammy apretó los párpados con furia. ¿Desde cuándo el señor Andley tenía conocimiento sobre los procedimientos de seguridad a los pacientes? Vaya que era descarada la novata que había tenido la osadía de consultar al dueño. Iba a darle instrucciones para dar inicio a un plan de búsqueda del no vidente cuando Albert tomó la palabra y dijo: "La enfernmera Hamilton tiene razón; hagan lo que ella les dice." Quiso añadir, 'Más tarde hablaremos sobre su modo de tratarlas a ustedes', mas se contuvo. Era tiempo de celebrar, no de discutir.

Ella frunció el ceño al mirarlo. ¿No se suponía que estuviera molesto al ver que ella intentaba restarle autoridad frente a todos? Más tarde reflexionaría sobre eso; ahora sólo importaba velar porque el paciente que no aparecía estuviera bien, y que no hubiera cometido ninguna locura… "Su nombre es André Grandier", avisó, "tiene el cabello largo y oscuro, ojos verdes, es alto, y lleva consigo una mochila con un extraño objeto dentro de la misma-"

"Vaya vaya", interrumpió una colega, apareciendo de entre dos camillas, "veo que has prestado muchísima atención a la apariencia de ese paciente", y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, al igual que las otras.

Flammy enrojeció de ira. "¡Todas ustedes son unas incompetentes!" Y girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la salida, dejando a Albert boquiabierto y sin palabras.

/

Sólo tuvo que esperar que llegara el momento oportuno.

Mientras todo era algarabía en el interior del hospital, André se sostenía de una pared al otro lado de la calle. No sólo tiritaba de frío, pues estaba descalzo y aún llevaba puesta su bata de paciente, sino que además su limitada visión se había empañado con la oscuridad de la noche, así como con la nieve. Abrazando con fuerza la mochila que contenía la clave para redimir a su familia, se acurrucó en una esquina, esperando que mermara un poco la nevada. No podía, ni debía, pasar un minuto más en aquellas instalaciones donde el objeto que guardaba con tanto celo corría peligro de ser robado, y no podía permitir un solo margen de error. Estaba ciego, no desvalido, y tenía una misión que cumplir; y aprovechando el gran alboroto generado por el adelanto de las fiestas pascuales, había salido sigilosamente, armándose de paciencia y equilibrio, aferrándose a cada mesa, cada borde de una cama, cada pared, para no caer durante el escape, ya que era la primera vez que se ponía en pie luego de haber perdido la vista, y casi a rastras, había logrado bajar a la recepción, que para su suerte, estaba desierta debido a que las dos enfermeras a cargo de la entrada se encontraban participando del festejo.

Transcurridos unos minutos, examinó su piel, la cual comenzaba a adquirir un alarmante tono morado. 'Moriré de frío', dijo en su interior, apretando los dientes para que no rechinaran en descontrol. Apoyando las manos contra la pared contra la cual descansaba, se impulsó con la energía que aún conservaba, y deslizándose hacia arriba, estaba nuevamente en pie. Por fortuna no había nadie alrededor; apenas era un 23 de diciembre, por lo que la disparatada idea del dueño del hospital en realizar la fiesta a destiempo resultó en una ventaja para el enfermo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, a medida que se frotaba los pies para darse calor, y al terminar, abrió los párpados, y su borrosa mirada advirtió la llegada de un coche que había aparcado… justo frente a él.

"Lo que me faltaba... una alucinación", alcanzó a decir en voz baja. ¡El frío era tan intenso que no le permitía hablar ni pensar con claridad! Abrió los ojos sin mesura, esperando aclarar la vista lo suficiente como para alejar la imagen del coche de su espectro; pero allí estaba, detenido en tiempo y espacio, como si el mundo estuviera a la espera de que él tomara una decisión. 'Estoy desvariando', pensó, 'y lo mejor será que me esconda en el bote grande de basura; al menos así sentiré un poco más de calor.' Cualquier cosa era más viable que la idea de regresar al reducido hueco que constituía su camilla, a merced de la peor enfermera que jamás había conocido, aunque esta última aparentaba entender a la perfección los síntomas de él y muchos otros pacientes, incluso más que el médico a cargo. Luchando contra la helada temperatura, aguardó a que el coche prosiguiera su marcha, hasta que la puerta del conductor se abrió, y el chofer bajó del mismo, sosteniendo en manos lo que a todas luces era un cálido abrigo. _"Vous parle anglais?" _¿Habla usted inglés?

André no respondió; el crujir de los dientes a consecuencia del frío no le permitía articular una sola palabra. Luego de tartamudear por unos segundos, respondió: _"Oui, pourquoi la question?" _Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

El hombre miró al interior del auto, en aparente búsqueda de aprobación. Entonces metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos, extrayendo una vasta cantidad de billetes. "_Comment peut aider à une Mademoiselle à problèmes? Besoin quelqu'un qui communiquer_." ¿Puede ayudar a una señorita en problemas? Necesita alguien con quién comunicarse."

André permaneció estático en la intemperie, sintiendo cómo se le congelaban los huesos, a lo que el conductor se aproximó a él, colocando el abrigo sobre el maltrecho cuerpo del soldado, y sin poder resistir más, se dejó conducir al interior del auto. Ya había logrado lo más importante, y era salir del hospital; ya habría tiempo para resolver todo lo demás. Si había conservado años de paciencia para hacer justicia, no permitiría que el desespero se apoderara de él, aunque tuviera que esperar otro par de semanas, tal vez meses.

Una espantada jovencita de no más de veintiún años se había hecho un ovillo en su asiento al verlo subir al vehículo, lo que era comprensible, ya que su aspecto era el de un hombre desalmado, con malas intenciones… y se cuestionó si acaso no estaba por convertirse en eso, un ser humano sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos, capaz de soportar el hambre y el frío por una causa que muchos considerarían frívola, e incluso perdida. No le perturbaba demasiado haber quedado ciego, pues eso no amainaría sus deseos de cerrar el ciclo de los Grandier, aunque una parte de él se lamentaba de estar viviendo en carne propia algunos de los sucesos ocurridos al legendario acompañante de Oscar en Versalles, como su ceguera, su experiencia en el campo de batalla… y el crecimiento de su cabello. Nunca antes había llevado una melena tan larga, y aunque en varias ocasiones había pedido, en su natal francés, a la odiosa enfermera Hamilton que le proveyera una navaja u otro instrumento para arreglar su peinado, ésta, deliberadamente, fingía no entenderlo-y bien que él sabía que ella hablaba y comprendía el francés- y se marchaba, dejándolo solo con sus tribulaciones. 'En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, me desprendo de todo este cabello', decidió, sintiendo con fastidio cómo un mechón caía precisamente sobre su ojo lastimado. Entonces reparó en la frágil muchacha que lo observaba como si fuera un delincuente. Con su largo cabello rubio recibiendo la estática de la humedad exterior, ella se echaba hacia atrás, tal vez arrepentida de haber ordenado al chofer que se detuviera. Para no contrariarla, él cruzó las piernas, en un gesto casual, para que ella se sincerara y le explicara qué era lo que necesitaba de él; pero al hacerlo, rozó por accidente las rodillas de ella. "Disculpe", se excusó él, haciendo uso del inglés que había aprendido en una modesta, pero excepcional escuela para pobres, y el cual había tenido la oportunidad de poner en práctica durante la guerra. Iba a revisar que la joven no se hubiera lastimado cuando se percató de que algo no andaba bien… y que un incómodo vacío lo recibió en el espacio destinado a una de sus piernas.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Susana retrocedió, evadiendo la curiosa mirada del francés. ¿Así la mirarían todos de ahora en adelante, como si fuera un animal de zoológico, o la pieza de arte en un museo? Ya bastante había tenido con complacer a Robert en su deseo de que escribiera su primera obra, nada más y nada menos que basada en la Revolución Francesa, y para ello debía investigar en bibliotecas extranjeras todo lo concerniente a tan importante hecho histórico. ¿Cómo iba a negarse, si la razón por la cual había obligado a Terry a viajar a Stratford había sido la farsa que había montado respecto a sus "deseos de superación"? Inspiración era lo último que conseguiría mientras estuviera incapacitada de caminar, y para colmo, esa mañana había despertado con la sorpresa de que Terry había partido, según había dejado informado, para Londres, y que luego saldría de allí hacia Escocia, bajo el pretexto de que un viejo amigo de la villa había requerido su ayuda en un asunto de vida o muerte. ¿Pero qué podía ser de vida o muerte para su novio cuando ella había estado a punto de perder la vida por su causa? ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser tan urgente para arrancarlo de su lado? De inmediato, había pensado en Candy, y en la posibilidad de que ambos sostuvieran un encuentro a sus espaldas, pero luego recordó la firme promesa de la enfermera aquella noche que le había dejado el camino libre, y a menos que estuviera equivocada, de seguro la chica estaría trabajando en algún hospital de Chicago, o incluso en Europa, como parte de la fuerza voluntaria de enfermeras, pero no tenía nada que hacer en Inglaterra, y mucho menos en Escocia, así que descartó la preocupación con la misma rapidez con que la había padecido.

Lo peor de todo era que ella ya había dado su palabra, de mala gana, a Hathaway, de que llevaría a cabo el viaje a París y escribiría la obra teatral que tanto se esperaba de ella. ¿Cuál era el empeño de Robert en separarla de Terry? Era como si el universo entero conspirara para mantenerla alejada de su amado, pero si alguna lucha habría de dar en su vida, sería la de tenerlo consigo a toda costa, ya que su sacrificio no sería en vano. Aún no había contado a Terry sobre sus planes con Robert, y contemplaba informarle esa mañana luego del desayuno, pero para entonces su prometido ya se había marchado. Había pensado ir tras él, pero su madre la persuadió de no hacerlo, pues si lo hacía, él se enfadaría a tal grado que hubiera sido capaz de romper el compromiso, y debía al menos dar la impresión de que asumiría con seriedad el trabajo encomendado por Robert. La señora Baker, por su parte, había tomado un boleto de tren que la llevaría de vuelta a Southampton, pues según ella, en vista de que Terry se había ido a Escocia, la veterana actriz ya no tenía nada que hacer en Stratford. Susana se lamentó de que su futura suegra no se hubiera quedado para servirle de compañía, y eso no facilitaba las cosas.

La señora Marlowe había insistido en acudir con su hija a París, pero ella la disuadió de hacerlo al recordarle a su progenitora que Francia aún no se había recuperado por completo de la guerra, y que allí sólo encontraría tristeza y desolación, y tampoco quería abusar de la generosidad monetaria de Terry haciéndolo incurrir en mayores gastos… ya tenía demasiado con haber costeado el boleto de una avioneta privada a París con el dinero de su novio. No obstante, y a pesar de lo difícil que resultaría codearse entre los franceses en tan grave condición física, resolvió completar el viaje sin más compañía que una enorme maleta, y su ahora inseparable silla de ruedas. Pero no había dejado a su madre en Inglaterra sólo por su seguridad, no, también deseaba descansar de ella un tiempo, tomar un respiro de sus arbitrariedades que tanto habían agravado el noviazgo de ella y Terry, que en sí no había comenzado en la mejor de las circunstancias. Fue así, pues, como Susana abordó, con la ayuda de unos asistentes, el vuelo vespertino que la llevaría a París, y aquí estaba, acabando de llegar, y cometiendo el error de preguntar direcciones al primer hombre que había avistado en las oscuras y nevadas calles, y a quien no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, hasta que lo oyó decir: "Yo también tengo un defecto, señorita", y apartando el mechón de su frente, develó el ojo que lo había dejado en las tinieblas.

"¡Oh!", exclamó ella con sorpresa, no sólo porque él hablaba un inglés fluido, sino además porque no había advertido la ropa de paciente que llevaba, y se aventuró a preguntar: "¿Acaso usted trató de lanzarse de la azotea?"

A pesar de la patética noche navideña, André no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "¿Debo suponer que usted ya ha intentado hacerlo?"

Lejos de molestarse por su insolencia, ella se ruborizó al escuchar al recién recogido. 'Esto no era lo que tenías en mente para estas Navidades, Susana', pensó con melancolía, y el hecho de que el desconocido tuviera el cabello largo y oscuro como el de Terry no la ayudaba a mantener las cosas en perspectiva, aunque en realidad no se parecían. Mientras Terry poseía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en su vida, el extraño con el ojo apagado era más adulto, llevaba cejas más pobladas, y dejaba ver una pupila en el lado derecho, tan verde como un bosque, aunque el brillo de las luces exteriores le daban un matiz azuloso; pero lo más distintivo de aquel apagado rostro era sus labios carnosos, casi tan gruesos como los de una mujer, bien delineados… haciendo que este sujeto difícilmente pasara desapercibido. "Yo", murmuró, conteniendo un nudo en la garganta, "acabo de llegar de Inglaterra, y necesito mañana de alguien que me hiciera el favor de llevarme a la biblioteca más famosa de París, que funja como traductor mientras llevo a cabo mis investigaciones, y que además me ayude con la silla en lugares donde no pudiera desplazarme."

Por primera vez desde que fuera herido en combate, André estalló en carcajadas. ¿A quién se le ocurría, en semejante estado de incapacidad, realizar tan largo viaje en plena Navidad para hacer una investigación… y desde cuándo la destruida Francia era el lugar idóneo para hacerlo? "¿Va a pagarme?", cuestionó, sosteniendo con fuerza su mochila.

Ella asintió. "No será mucho, pues el poco dinero que poseo pertenece a mi prometido."

"¿Y dónde está él?"

"En Escocia", fue la abrupta respuesta de ella, y él disimuló su asombro. ¿Qué clase de pretendiente permitía que su amada viajara a otro país, en una época tan inoportuna? "¿Y usted ya consiguió dónde hospedarse?", preguntó.

Ella movió la cabeza. "Estaba por preguntar al chofer, pero no creo que sea posible entender sus recomendaciones", y sin darse cuenta, rió ante el absurdo de haberse arriesgado a tomar un vuelo de varias horas en la avioneta que la había conducido de Inglaterra a territorio francés. Entonces retomó su atención en el hombre al que había recogido. "A juzgar por su aspecto, a usted le conviene esta oportunidad más que a mí, señor-"

"Grandier", interrumpió él, aliviado de brindar su nombre a una extranjera, que con toda certeza no tenía conocimiento del gran peso que llevaba dicho apellido. "André Grandier."

Ella inclinó la cabeza con educación. "Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe, y si usted acepta la oportunidad que le ofrezco, ambos podríamos beneficiarnos si trabajáramos juntos durante mis averiguaciones ."

"Es muy valiente de su parte afirmarlo en estos tiempos tan inciertos", reconoció André, haciendo señas al chofer para que los condujera a un hotel económico en el centro de la ciudad, "en el fondo usted debe estar aterrada con mi cercanía."

Ella lanzó un gemido al escucharlo. ¿Así de visible era su miedo? Debía tener mucho cuidado en el manejo de sus emociones si no quería que alguien le hiciera daño, o la engañara valiéndose de la diferencia de lenguaje. "Pediré a los empleados de la recepción que envíen por ropa para usted… André", indicó con dificultad, ya que de este hombre a quien aún temía, por razones que no lograba entender, dependería su rápida ejecución de tareas en esta extraña ciudad, y no le quedaba otro remedio que confiar en él, en una ayuda mutua donde ambos tendrían en común sus pérdidas pasadas, habiendo hablado el mismo idioma después de todo.


	7. Capítulo 6: Encuentros y desencuentros

**Capítulo 6: **Encuentros y desencuentros

_24 de diciembre de 1918_

A diferencia de París, la ciudad de Nueva York estaba repleta de adornos navideños. Se respiraba algarabía por todas partes, en especial ahora que la guerra había terminado, lo que conllevaba una doble celebración para todos, a excepción de aquéllos que habían perdido a sus seres queridos en el continente europeo.

Aunque eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, los establecimientos estaban atestados de clientes que buscaban a último minuto un presente u adorno para compartirlo con familiares y amigos, y los parques, restaurantes, y otros lugares de interés, se abarrotaban de personas que preferían celebrar las Pascuas en exteriores, luego de un par de años sin abandonar sus hogares, en compás de espera por aquéllos que batallaban por su nación. Las diferentes calles y avenidas de la urbe neoyorkina habían cobrado, pues, una nueva vida de cara a un futuro período de paz en el mundo entero… y la artística Broadway no era la excepción.

Vender funciones en plena Nochebuena no formaba parte de la política de las compañías de teatro; sin embargo, la felicidad colectiva a raíz del fin de la guerra era tal que, desde que se tuvo conocimiento del cese a las armas, los fanáticos de la dramaturgia se volcaron frente a las entradas de cada teatro demandando porque se les brindara la mayor alegría posible durante las fiestas brindando presentaciones en los días festivos. Si bien los teatros nunca habían cesado sus operaciones durante el conflicto armado, este renacer en la grey artística, y el júbilo de todos en general, terminaron por abrir las mentes, y los bolsillos, de todos los admiradores. Así pues, y a petición popular, la gran mayoría de las compañías teatrales, haciendo una excepción en ese histórico 1918, prepararon una serie de funciones, todas gratuitas, para complacer los gustos de todos cuanto querían disfrutar de este arte.

A las afueras de este distrito actoral, Eliza se recostaba contra un farol, con una sonrisa de satisfacción reflejada en su rostro, pues se encargaría de convertir un aparente castigo de su padre en las mejores navidades de su existencia. Sintiéndose a sus anchas en la cosmopolita Nueva York, y con caudales de dinero que le había suministrado el señor Legan antes de haberla dejado en la estación del tren en Chicago, disfrutaría de las actividades alejada de todos, incluso de Neil. Adoraba a su hermano, pero había ocasiones en que la mera cercanía de un pariente ya era agobiante; sin embargo, lamentaba que Neil fuera enviado a Australia, y no a Nueva York a servirle de compañía. ¿No se suponía que una dama de sociedad como ella no debía estar paseando sola lejos de su casa? Al parecer, al señor Legan le tenían sin cuidado las apariencias, o tal vez sí, pero tenía como prioridad "encaminar" a sus hijos para crearles un mayor sentido de responsabilidad, ¡ja! Pero ahora que analizaba las cosas con más detenimiento, existía la posibilidad de que su progenitor separara a ambos hermanos precisamente con esa intención: cortar el cordón umbilical entre ambos. No, entre ambos no, ya que Neil era como una marioneta que pendía de ella en todo momento, ¿o acaso no era _ella_ quien había desarrollado cierta dependencia de él, escudándose en una aparente complicidad para realizar en conjunto todas sus maldades?

Aunque era demasiado temprano para que los teatros abrieran las puertas al público, ella esperó, con inusual paciencia, a que los actores abandonaran el lugar luego de las prácticas. 'Seguro están ensayando', dedujo, mientras buscaba en su bolso un rubor con el cual retocar su maquillaje. La tarde anterior había acatado las instrucciones de su padre al pie de la letra, por lo que pudo llevar a cabo su tarea mucho antes de lo que había imaginado. Hacer entrega de unos documentos a George, quien llevaba unos meses en Nueva York manejando algunos de los negocios del abuelo William, había sido tan fácil como quitarle un juguete a un niño, sin olvidar la lujosa oficina que servía de sede a los asuntos de los Andley en esa ciudad. "Neil moriría de envidia si me viera aquí, en medio de celebridades, mientras él está a bordo de un barco con destino a Australia", dijo con mofa, aunque en el fondo le causaba pesar saber que su hermano no tendría precisamente la mejor de las navidades. Su padre bien podía haberlo enviado a Londres, o algún otro destino cruzando el Atlántico, ¿pero un continente en el fin del mundo, y alejado del resto de la familia? Ni modo, si ellos no querían perder sus derechos como Legans y como miembros de los Andley, debían acatar las órdenes recibidas, aunque a destiempo, por muy absurdas que parecieran.

A pesar de la nieve, el sol mañanero comenzaba a hacer mella en su piel, y sudando copiosamente, ella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, permitiendo, por primera vez, que la impaciencia se apoderara de ella. ¿Acaso los actores no contaban con un período de descanso entre los ensayos? Cansada de no hacer nada, encaminó sus pasos rumbo al único teatro al que realmente le interesaba entrar: el de la compañía Stratford. "Terry, querido", ronroneó, "ya es hora de que tú y yo estemos juntos de nuevo", y se acercó a una de las paredes laterales del enorme edificio localizado en una esquina de la gran avenida. "Debe haber alguna puerta, o un escondite", y comenzó a tocar, con sus manos, cada centímetro de la pared, esperando encontrar una especie de pasadizo secreto que la condujera al interior del teatro, mas no fue así. De pronto, se topó con un enorme afiche anunciando la clásica pieza shakesperiana _Hamlet_, con la llamativa imagen de Terrence Granchester encarnando el papel principal. Acercó su boca a los enormes labios de dicha promoción, y justo cuando había tocado el pliegue del papel, sintió que era impulsada hacia adentro, como si una corriente marina la arrastrara… "Qué demonios-", intentó articular, hasta que cayó de bruces sobre lo que aparentaba ser el suelo de un estrecho corredor. "Una puerta detrás del afiche… qué original", dijo con asombro, sorprendida por la facilidad con la que había hecho su entrada triunfal al teatro… cayendo sobre su estómago. Arreglando su estropeado abrigo, y sosteniendo la frente en alto, alzó la mirada, como toda una Legan, y se dirigió al palco, dispuesta a todo con tal de atrapar la atención de Terry.

Como era de esperarse, las butacas estaban vacías casi en su totalidad, ya que tan sólo se trataba de un ensayo, y era precisamente ahora que ella tenía la oportunidad de abordarlo, pues si aguardaba a que diera comienzo la función, el rostro de ella se perdería entre muchos otros, y se desvanecería bajo las intensas luces del escenario; y sin más preámbulo, tomó asiento en primera fila, ante la mirada atónita del director de la obra, a quien hizo caso omiso, y se concentró en la práctica, sólo que…

El actor que interpretaba a Hamlet no era Terry.

Eliza sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo. ¿Qué diantres había sucedido… acaso el afiche tras el cual estaba una puerta oculta no mostraba al inglés en todo su esplendor artístico? ¿Y dónde estaba… en algún sanatorio dándole comida a la Susana con una cucharita? Frustrada por la noción de haber perdido su tiempo, se levantó de golpe. "¡Exijo una explicación sobre el paradero de Terrence Granchester!"

El director suplente de la compañía Stratford, Wallace Sommers, tomó la palabra. "Primero deberá explicarnos _usted _cómo fue que llegó aquí."

Ella lanzó una carcajada de incredulidad, a medida que trepaba la tarima. "¿Cómo usted se atreve a desafiarme de ese modo, a mí, que pertenezco a la familia más poderosa de la nación?"

El director Sommers hizo señas al resto del elenco para que enviaran por el oficial de seguridad, con el fin de que corriera a la obsesiva muchacha del lugar. ¿Cuántas veces no se había visto obligado a expulsar a las fanáticas de Granchester del teatro, y en ocasiones, de los hoteles? No en balde la joven estrella repudiaba tanto el contacto con el público, aunque el chico tenía mucho que aprender en materia de gratitud con sus admiradores.

Advirtiendo la retirada de los actores, a excepción del perdedor que pretendía sustituir a Terry, Eliza cuestionó, retumbando su voz en las acústicas paredes del edificio: "¿Y ustedes adónde creen que van?"

Sommers hizo señas a los otros para que se marcharan, y subió en dos zancadas al escenario, e iba a tomarla del brazo para sacarla a patadas él mismo cuando el actor que interpretaba a Hamlet tomó la palabra. "El señor Terry se encuentra en Inglaterra con su prometida, señorita… y no regresará hasta bien entrado el nuevo año."

Como si estuviera poseída por un espíritu maligno, ella mantuvo el cuello rígido, mientras giraba el resto de la cabeza hacia el actor de quinta con cabello más rojo que el de ella. "¿Y a ti quién te dio vela en este entierro?"

Sommers se aproximó a ambos jóvenes. "Si yo fuera usted, dama, lo pensaría dos veces antes de tratar de ese modo a mi actor suplente…"

Ella volvió a observar al intruso que intentaba apropiarse del papel destinado a Terry. "¿Y por qué deberíamos rendirte pleitesía, remolacha?"

Esta vez Sommers contuvo los deseos de reír. Había una pasión, un fuego interno en esta impetuosa muchachita que incitaba fuertes emociones… "Este joven, aquí donde lo ve, no sólo es el asistente del señor Granchester, sino que además se ha convertido en su mejor amigo, y en ausencia de nuestro protagonista, nos está haciendo el favor de tomar la parte de Terrence, quien se ocupó de enseñar muy bien sus líneas antes de haber partido a Stratford."

Eliza alzó las cejas, y abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. El sujeto que con tanto descaro se paraba en un escenario a interpretar un papel que correspondía a un actor mucho más profesional y cotizado que él, de repente resultaba ser la mano derecha del duque… y ahora, para colmo, se atrevía a extender su mano, esperando que ella la estrechara e hicieran las paces, algo que nunca ocurriría, al menos de parte de ella. "Soy Russell Bird", dijo el muchacho, quien, para sorpresa de Sommers y la misma Eliza, se mostraba ecuánime, e incluso divertido, ante los insultos de aquella muchacha que no era menos pelirroja que él… bueno, sólo un poco.

Luego de contemplar, perplejo, cómo ella dejaba extendida en el aire la mano de Russell, Sommers preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a todos: "¿De casualidad usted ha tomado un curso de actuación, señorita?"

"¿Eh?" Eliza no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué creían todos… que ella había llegado hasta allí por puro chiste? "¿Está tomando a broma mi presencia aquí, director sabelotodo?"

Ignorando el agravio del que era objeto, él señaló: "La actriz que con regularidad encarna a Ofelia, Karen Kleiss, se ha escapado, una vez más, con su nuevo novio, siempre dando por sentado que vamos a disculpar su mal comportamiento… pero ya no más."

Russell observó al director con varias interrogantes en sus ojos grises. "¿Usted quiere decir que-"

"Es justo lo que supones", confirmó Sommers, rogando en silencio porque su colega Robert regresara lo antes posible de Inglaterra. "Si usted nos concede la oportunidad, señorita", señaló a Eliza, "usted podría asumir, tan pronto como hoy, el papel femenino principal de esta obra."

Tanto Russell como Eliza guardaron silencio al escucharlo, y el espigado ayudante de Terry tragó saliva. ¿En qué lío se había metido al haber aceptado asumir el papel otorgado originalmente a su jefe? No era que no le agradara el trabajo, ya que al menos tenía que invertir su tiempo, y se estaría ganando el dinero en buena lid, pero… "No es posible que ella memorice sus parlamentos antes de esta noche", recordó. "Además, Karen ya cuenta con una suplente-"

"Una suplente cuya actuación aún no me convence", objetó Sommers, "contrario a esta chica, que es capaz de hervirle la paciencia al más santo, y eso es justo lo que necesito para dar una infusión de energía a la presentación de hoy… una chica a quien le falta un tornillo para que asuma el rol de una mujer que enloquece por amor."

La protesta de ella no se hizo esperar. "¿Insinúa usted que estoy loca?"

"No lo insinúo; lo afirmo."

"Ay, ya, ya", manoteó con el brazo para despejar la idea de la cabeza del otro, "¿Y qué le hace pensar que voy a aceptar… o que voy a memorizarme esa parte de aquí a unas horas?" Lo cierto era que, en el fondo, una nueva idea comenzaba a surgir en las complejidades de su mente. Si lograba tener éxito como actriz, llamaría la atención en todos los medios, convirtiéndose en la mujer más exitosa en el ámbito histriónico, y de paso añadiría más prestigio al ya renombrado abolengo de los Andley; y lo mejor de todo era que Terry caería rendido ante su talento, derrumbando de plano las ilusiones de la inválida, y terminando de pisotear el magullado corazón de la mucama Candy White. 'Todo por el precio de uno', pensó, con la dulce ironía de que su viaje había resultado mucho más favorecedor de lo que había planeado… lo único que arruinaba esta idílica pieza de arte hecha maquinación, era tener como compañero de trabajo al mequetrefe sirviente de Terry. Suavizando el tono de su voz, batió las pestañas una y otra vez, en un intento por impresionar al director. "Con tal de tener el privilegio de aparecer en esta obra, soy capaz de aprenderme diez papeles como éste…"

Russell advirtió el repentino cambio de humor de la muchacha. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Entre las muchas anécdotas que le había contado el joven Terry, nunca le había comentado acerca de una fastidiosa chica de cabello rojo y mirada desafiante… a menos que se tratara de aquella joven que solía hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Candy White, de quien tanto su jefe le había hablado. "¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?", preguntó.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. "Eso a ti no te im-" Entonces recordó que debía mantener una fachada de rectitud y tolerancia, si quería conservar el papel. "Soy Eliza Legan para ti… querido."

Russell alzó las cejas, completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué insecto le había picado a ella? Pero ese nombre… y ese apellido que taladraba sus oídos como el tañido de una campana, le resultaba familiar… 'Tal vez es una de esas amigas de la joven Candy, o quizás me equivoco…' Frotó su cabeza en total confusión, y cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, la misma Eliza que se había dedicado a humillarlo minutos atrás ahora sonreía con ausencia, como si su mente viajara a través del tiempo, o de su propia imaginación.

/

"¿Por qué no puedo hablar con el capitán?"

Dos miembros de la tripulación del lujoso navío que zurcaba los mares hacia aguas australianas intentaban, por cuarta vez en la tarde, de apaciguar al histérico pasajero que no dejaba de quejarse de la velocidad del barco. "El viaje será muy largo, señor, y es de noche", explicó uno de ellos, "así que deberá tomarlo con más calma…"

"¡Qué calma ni qué nada!" A bordo de la gran nave, Neil sintió que se sofocaba, con el mar rodeándolo por todos lados. "¡Estoy seguro que podemos llegar más rápido!"

"Esto es un barco, no un avión", espetó el otro oficial, hastiado de la inconformidad del moreno. "Si desea un aeroplano, tendrá que esperar a llegar a tierra firme para abordarlo."

"¿Acaso me está insultando?", preguntó Neil con mirada amenazante. ¡En mal momento se le había ocurrido a su padre enviarlo a tan lejano país! ¿Acaso no le importaba que la familia estuviera separada durante los festejos navideños? Australia… de tantos lugares en el mundo donde los Legan hacían negocios, tenía que habérsele ocurrido a su progenitor una tierra árida, cuyo interior consistía, en gran medida, de puros desiertos; y mientras más vueltas daba alrededor del asunto, menos entendía lo que tenía que hacer allí. Todo lo que su papá le había contado era que los Andley- o más bien los Legan- tenían intenciones de adquirir un territorio que colindaba con la propiedad de una anciana, y ésta se negaba a vender una parte de sus tierras. 'Morirás pronto, desgraciada', pensó con rabia, 'así que no veo por qué te empeñas en mantener un pedazo de terreno para ti…' "¡Quiero al capitán!", insistió.

Ambos tripulantes cruzaron miradas, y uno de ellos detalló: "El barco navega a todo vapor, señor; es por tal razón que el capitán Bateman no puede atenderlo como se merece… está muy ocupado haciendo las maniobras en el timón."

"Como si yo me chupara el dedo con tan vaga excusa", dijo Neil, incapaz de asimilar semejante patraña. "¿Qué clase de capitán es ése que no se deja ver por sus pasajeros?"

"El ama su trabajo, señor…"

"¡Y yo amaré aún más su profesión si se apresura a llevarnos a puerto seguro!", y dicho esto, derribó la puerta que los dos hombres habían bloqueado con su presencia, e irrumpió en el cuarto de la tripulación. "¡Capitán!", llamó a todo pulmón.

Haciendo ademán a un ayudante para que tomara las riendas del timón en su lugar, Abel Bateman Jr. caminó hacia el recién llegado. "Buenas noches", saludó, con la cortesía inculcada por su amorosa madre Georgie y su padrastro Arturo, quien había sido un segundo padre para él… e incluso se parecían, ya que su padre, el fenecido Abel Bateman I, y el tío Arturo, aunque no eran gemelos, eran como dos gotas de agua, y el capitán había adquirido las facciones de su progenitor, quien había fallecido antes de que él naciera.

A sus cincuenta y tres años, seguía amando su vocación, tan firme como una roca, y que llevaba en las venas, al igual que el hombre que le había dado la vida, y sintió lástima, como tantas otras veces, de no haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir con él. Por suerte, su madre supo encaminarlo por el camino correcto de la vida, en compañía de su nuevo esposo, quien no era otro que su tío Arturo, en ese grandioso país que era Australia, pero aún así, sentía que algo le faltaba, que necesitaba explorar el mundo de lleno, aunque al final de la jornada volviera de regreso a su hogar. Sólo una vez había estado dispuesto a residir en otro lugar, muy diferente a las planicies australianas, pero aquella época había sido tan fugaz como una quimera, y aquí estaba, sin una familia propia, pero feliz de saber que su madre, ahora con problemas de salud, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, contenta de tenerlo de vuelta una vez más, especialmente ahora que Arturo había ido a morar con el Señor. Ya había transcurrido un año de su muerte, pero desde que tenía uso de razón, Abel siempre había recordado a Arturo como un hombre frágil y susceptible a enfermedades, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido dañado de uno u otro modo…

Apartando su soliloquio de su cabeza, Abel preguntó a su pasajero con amabilidad: "¿Qué se le ofrece?"

Neil se llevó las manos a la cintura. ¡Qué difícil se le hacía lidiar con un personal tan incompetente! "Solicito que me informe la razón por la que este barco no va a mayor velocidad."

El capitán volvió a sonreír. ¿Por qué enfadarse por la prepotencia del señorito, si a la larga momentos como éste hacían de este mundo uno más divertido? Además, estaba fatigado de estar tantas horas parado frente al timón- aunque no lo lamentaba- y la soberbia del muchacho había llenado el espacio de adrenalina y jocosidad. "¿Entiende usted que debo ir más rápido?"

"Así es."

"De acuerdo... entonces acompáñeme", y lo condujo en dirección a la parte más estratégica del centro de mando... el timón. Horas antes, había hecho la excepción con un ranchero que viajaba a bordo, mostrándole algunas maniobras de navegación, pues tal y como le habían contado, había dejado a su padre enfermo en América para llevar a cabo las gestiones que en primera instancia le correspondían a este último, y al enterarse de la noticia, Abel envió a llamar al pasajero Stevenson al área de la tripulación, a modo de distracción , para que no se afligiera tanto el resto del viaje.

Neil sintió su ego por las nubes. ¡El capitán había dejado atrás todo lo que estaba haciendo para atenderlo a él! Como un niño pequeño, y casi dando brincos de gozo, siguió muy de cerca al capitán, hasta que el brillo resplandeciente de un timón dorado cegó sus ojos. "Wow", balbuceó con la boca abierta; en eso, sintió que el capitán lo sujetó por ambos brazos, colocando los mismos encima del timón. "Ahora es todo suyo", indicó Bateman, y no bien había soltado a Neil, cuando el peso del timón ya le había hecho perder el equilibrio, y con sus manos aún sosteniendo el timón, cayó de lado, con sus piernas suspendidas en el aire, provocando la risa de todos los miembros de la tripulación.

Aún mareado por el vaivén del barco, Neil despejó los pajarillos que revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza, y se puso de pie, sólo para perder el balance nuevamente, estrellándose contra una columna. "¡Mamáaaa!", gritó, antes de darse de golpe contra el suelo.

Los hombres del capitán continuaban riéndose cuando este último exclamó: "¡Suficiente! ", y ayudando a un inconsciente Neil a incorporarse, añadió: "Fui muy duro con él, pero al menos ya aprendió la lección… llévenlo a la enfermería."

/

Y mientras Neil era llevado al consultorio del barco, una chica de mirada triste y gruesos anteojos, contemplaba en cubierta un poderoso mar, que en abierta invitación, la incitaba a abrir sus alas y volar cual gaviota a la orilla. "Aparta esos negros pensamientos de tu cabeza", se reprendió, por decimocuarta vez en el día. "Debes resistir la tentación de reunirte con él, pues tu abuela te necesita… y también esa señora en Australia", y regresó a dormir al camarote, no sin antes volver a admirar ese mar que acogía, con beneplácito, a todo aquél que quisiera ser arropado por la frialdad de la noche, y envuelto en las heladas y turbulentas aguas.


	8. Capítulo 7: Un sobre para un duque

**Capítulo 7: **Un sobre para un duque

"¡Feliz Navidad para todos!", exclamó Candy.

No bien ella y Mark entraban de lleno a la ciudad, y ya se respiraba alegría por doquier. Luego de un largo y atropellado primer trayecto el día anterior, esa mañana Mark había despertado con el súbito deseo de agilizar el viaje, y terminaron tomando un tren el resto del camino, de manera que llegaron a Escocia al comenzar la noche.

Las calles y edificios de Edimburgo estaban forradas de espesas capas de nieve, pero eso no amainaba el espíritu navideño de los escoceses, quienes se apostaban frente a las casas de sus amigos a entonar villancicos navideños, y al verlos, Candy dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad. Aunque estaba lejos del hogar de Pony, el ambiente festivo del pueblo europeo de cara a un 1919 libre de armas colmaba su corazón de paz y gozo, máxime cuando estaba a punto de visitar a la madre de Mark, y con ello el joven quedaría libre de preocupaciones. 'Tal vez no hay enfermeras cerca de ellos debido a las necesidades de la guerra', pensó, antes de asomarse por la ventana del coche que los llevaba rumbo a la casa de Mark. "¡Feliz Navidad, amigos!", repitió, contagiada con el entusiasmo de los niños y jóvenes que jugaban en medio de la nieve. "¡Qué alegría siento de volver a la tierra del tartán y la gaita, Mark!", exclamó, y no era para menos, ya que el verano estudiantil en el cual había participado con todos sus amigos en ese país había sido una de las etapas más felices de su vida, si no la más feliz. Stear estaba vivo e iniciando una linda amistad con Patty, Archie comenzaba a acoplarse a los gustos de Annie, y ella y… Movió la cabeza con brusquedad, evitando atribuir su excitación de volver a pisar suelo escocés a los instantes en que había compartido con-

Descifrando el origen de la repentina introspección de su amiga, Mark señaló: "Todo el que viene a Escocia se empapa de la simpatía de su gente, y hoy no es la excepción."

Agradecida de haber encontrado una posible razón para semejante agitación, ella sostuvo: "Con los soldados de vuelta, y la nieve cayendo sin cesar, ¡ésta será la mejor Navidad para todos ustedes!" Y rió con ensueño, apreciando a un grupo de niños que jugaban a los aviones. "¡Este es más grande que el que aterrizó hace poco en el campo!", gritó uno de ellos, hasta que miró a Candy, quien mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y exclamó: "¡Oigan todos, Rudolph acaba de llegar!"

Los chicos se desternillaron de risa. Candy, divertida con las ocurrencias de estos niños, no comprendía a qué se refería el muchacho, hasta que una ráfaga de frío rozó su lastimada nariz, y al tocar la misma, finalmente entendió. "¡Oh!", exclamó, acrecentando la risa de los pequeñines, a medida que el coche continuaba marchando hacia la casa de Mark. Había olvidado su extraña apariencia desde los eventos ocurridos en días anteriores. Sujetando las colas de caballo ondeadas por el viento invernal, observó la humilde casa de Mark más adelante, y su corazón trepidó de emoción. ¡Cuántas vivencias recordadas, y cuántos anhelos había cosechado en aquel refrescante verano de los alumnos del San Pablo! 'Terry', pensó, antes que tuviera tiempo para ordenar a su cerebro no pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera con el pensamiento; pero haberse reunido con Mark, así como su próximo encuentro con la madre de éste, y más que nada, su regreso a Edimburgo, había revuelto todas las sensaciones que había evitado experimentar luego de la separación en Nueva York. Sin embargo, la mamá de Mark la necesitaba, y no permitiría, por mero egoísmo de ahorrarse sufrimientos, que la señora empeorara su situación de salud; además, un nuevo semestre académico daría comienzo en Londres, y si la humilde mujer no se reintegraba a sus labores en el Real San Pablo para entonces, bien pudiera perder su empleo principal y no habría dinero con qué sustentar a la familia, ya que Mark, aunque aparentaba ser un hombre hecho y derecho debido a su madurez, en realidad no era más que un chicuelo. Y para dar por terminada su inseguridad sobre experiencias pasadas, aún recordaba el daño que había estado por causar a la mamá de Mark al haber incurrido en un acto de indisciplina en el colegio que casi le costaba a esta madre reunirse con su hijo luego de varios meses. 'Aún recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer', pensó con nostalgia, mientras Mark bajaba a toda carrera del vehículo, y ella, con el mismo ímpetu, saltó del interior del mismo; pero al ser tan menuda de estatura, ya que incluso Mark le había sobrepasado en altura, no se había percatado de que bajo la gruesa capa de nieve bajo el auto estaba oculto un profundo agujero provocado por fallas en la carretera, o por algún accidente de auto o bicicleta…

A excepción de su mano izquierda, estaba completamente atrapada bajo la nieve. "¡Mmmmmf!" Trató de abrir la boca para llamar a Mark, quien de seguro ya estaba dentro de la casa y, en su emoción de ver a su madre luego de varios días, pudo haber olvidado que había dejado atrás a su amiga. "¡Auxil…i…!" Su voz quedó apagada por la nieve que la mantenía prisionera en aquel hoyo, mientras oía el sonido del coche que se alejaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta el chofer que ella no había entrado a la casa? Sin tiempo que perder, trató de apartar la superficie de nieve con la mano que quedaba al exterior, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles; y cuando ya estaba por lanzar un grito de desesperación, sintió una poderosa mano asiendo la de ella, tirando con fuerza de su muñeca… y como por arte de magia, salió de golpe, expulsando toda la nieve que había tragado. "¡Estoy viva!", gritó, agitando los brazos en acción de gracias. Miró a ambos lados para agradecer a su salvador, o salvadora, por haberla rescatado del hueco de nieve, pero no había nadie cerca. "Se evaporó como el aire… y creo que ni siquiera alcanzó a verme", se lamentó, pues estaba deseosa de darle las gracias por haberla librado de la asfixia… era la segunda ocasión que había estado en peligro en menos de dos días, y ambos sustos, en adición al extraño y no deseado encuentro con la adivina, comenzaron a calar en la mente de la enfermera. No era supersticiosa, pero existían ciertas casualidades en la vida que no debían ser ignoradas. Arreglándose el abrigo, y tratando en vano de reparar sus despeinadas colas, caminó al interior de la casa.

Todo estaba justo como había recordado: el tartán del difunto padre de Mark, la fotografía de la familia, la mesa puesta… pero no era momento de reparar en los detalles, así que dirigió sus pasos a través del incómodo corredor, de donde provenían risas joviales, y al entrar, Mark y su mamá conversaban amenamente, y una vez más, la rubia se transportó a otros tiempos de mayor felicidad.

¿Cómo olvidar que, debido a la tristeza que experimentaba la viuda al no poder ver a su hijo durante el verano colegial, ella estaba dispuesta a ponerse de rodillas para que… _él_ la ayudara en su objetivo de reunir a madre e hijo en su tierra natal? Tampoco ignoraba que Mark también había resultado ser un gran amigo del actor inglés, al punto de que ambos se consideraban hermanos-

"¿Candy?"

La dulce voz de la madre de Mark provenía de un semblante acabado, pero estable. Llevándose las manos a la cintura, y con un guiño de ojo, Candy exclamó, sonriendo: "¡No parece muy sorprendida de verme, señora!"

Hijo y progenitora intercambiaron miradas, y luego Mark señaló: "Como tardabas tanto en bajar, me adelanté y le conté a mamá que habías venido conmigo."

"¡Qué alegría me da que estés aquí!", dijo la señora.

Extrayendo un equipo médico de su valija, Candy se aproximó a sus anfitriones. "Se ve de muy buen ánimo, señora", y procedió a auscultarla, como tantas veces había observado hacer a sus superiores. "¿Alguien ha estado cuidando de usted en ausencia de Mark?"

La dama asintió en un débil movimiento de cabeza. "Hace dos días llegó la ayuda que tanto necesitaba..." En eso, Mark le dirigió una significativa mirada, la cual Candy no supo interpretar, y la enferma aclaró: "Me da mucha pena que hayas salido de tu ruta para atenderme; ahora no sé cómo reparar la imprudencia de Mark al traerte aquí."

"El estaba preocupado por usted, y fue a Stratford porque usted así se lo pidió."

"Cierto es." De pronto, la mujer bajó la cabeza, como si ocultara una gran verdad, o una profunda vergüenza, y Candy tomó la palma de su mano para reconfortarla. "No se sienta mal por haber mejorado de su enfermedad… eso sucede muy a menudo, y me alegro de haber venido-"

"¿En Nochebuena?"

"Iba a estar en París de todos modos", indicó la joven, apretando más la mano de su paciente en señal de seguridad. Sin embargo, la mirada de ella continuaba perdida en un punto de la pared. "¿Le sucede otra cosa?" Miró a Mark en busca de respuestas, y al hacerlo, se alegró, y también se sorprendió, de la rapidez con que el muchacho había recobrado su buen humor. "¿Hay algo que quieran contarme, Mark?"

Una vez más, ambos se miraron con ansiedad, y luego de respirar una honda bocanada de aire, Mark confesó, ahora de vuelta con el tono de voz con que lo había conocido: "La enfermedad de mi madre se agudizó por la tensión que le produjo el hallazgo de un objeto que encontró en la villa Granchester."

La sola mención del apellido provocó que su corazón brincara de ansiedad. "¿Qué objeto?"

La mamá del joven tomó la palabra, en aparente mejoría. "Verás, Candy… hace unas semanas, al regresar del Real San Pablo, entré, como siempre lo he hecho, a la propiedad del duque para llevar a cabo las labores de aseo. No había demorado mucho en terminar, pues la casa estaba vacía, aunque el polvorín alojado en la única habitación a la que no me había aventurado a entrar hasta esa tarde, ese cuarto de figuras tenebrosas…"

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de la imagen de aquella parte de la villa donde un rebelde de larga melena hacía bromas a cambio de asustarla, y de seducirla, mientras ella fingía enfado, cuando en realidad había disfrutado mucho de su compañía, a metros de distancia de una fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en homenaje a él, una fiesta donde él nunca estuvo presente… sólo para estar con ella.

"Había invertido en ese oscuro cuarto las horas que no me había tomado limpiar el resto de la casa", continuó la progenitora de Mark. "Pulí pisos, limpié ventanas, saqué el polvo de los muebles-"

"No debe hablar mucho, señora", interrumpió Candy, quien aún no salía de su asombro al observar a la mujer desenvolverse con soltura, dejando poco o ningún rastro de la enfermedad; pero la otra, una vez había comenzado su relato, ya no sabía cómo parar. "Estaba moviendo un grande y pesado baúl de recuerdos, y el mismo estaba tan repleto de artículos que no lograba cerrarse por completo. Traté de ejercer presión sobre el baúl para que cerrara, pero estaba tan cargado que se viró hacia un lado, y la mitad de las cosas allí guardadas rodaron desparramadas por el suelo, incluyendo un sobre que leía: _Propiedad del duque Dangeline."_

Llena de curiosidad, Candy hizo a un lado la milagrosa recuperación de la mujer. "¿Y ese duque quién es… un amigo del señor Richard?"

Mark respondió por su madre. "Se nota que no eres de Londres, señorita pecas", dijo, haciendo uso del tono burlón con que solía referirse a ella en el pasado. "El duque de Dangeline es uno de los convictos más peligrosos en la historia de Inglaterra. Mientras estuvo en la libre comunidad, se dedicó al trasiego de drogas, y a robarse valiosos objetos."

"¿Y qué hacía un sobre de ese duque en la casa de Te… de la familia Granchester?"

Tomando nota de la evasión de la chica en mencionar el nombre de su joven patrón, la enferma se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo lleva en ese cuarto, ni cómo fue a parar allí-"

"¿El duque de Granchester conocía al duque de Dangeline?"

La mamá de Mark negó con la cabeza. "El amo Richard es mucho más joven que ese hombre… aunque es posible que su padre, el abuelo del señor Terry, hubiera coincidido con él en algunas actividades."

"¿Y qué hizo usted con el sobre, señora?"

Madre e hijo volvieron a mirarse con seriedad. "Si mamá o yo tocáramos tan siquiera el borde de ese sobre, o peor aún, si informáramos a las autoridades, podríamos ser acusados de ladrones, y no tendríamos forma de probar que no lo somos, muchos menos si somos pobres…"

"¿El duque de Granchester sabe que eso está escondido en su villa?"

La madre de Mark se incorporó en la cama. "He enviado varios comunicados a la residencia de los Granchester en Londres, mas no he recibido respuesta… es posible que la señora Granchester sea quien está a cargo de recibir la correspondencia, y tal vez considera que mis cartas o telegramas no son de ninguna importancia."

"¿Pero ellos no tienen teléfono?" ¡Al fin! Por vez primera, había recordado sin dificultad la palabra.

Mark la miró sin comprender. "¿Que no tienen qué?" Se rascó la nariz en actitud pensativa. "De haber comprado alguna máquina extraña para recibir nuestros mensajes, ya era hora que nos lo hubieran informado… sí, acerca del telonefo… tefonito… te…"

"Teléfono", repitió Candy, orgullosa de estar a la vanguardia de la modernidad. "¿Qué piensan hacer entonces? Tal vez el sobre contenga una carta o documento importante, y si ese Dangeline era tan peligroso como ustedes dicen, lo que está adentro debe pertenecer a otra persona…"

"Lo sé, Candy", reiteró Mark, tomando la mano de su madre entre las suyas, "pero no quiero que envíen a mamá a la cárcel, a menos que el señor Richard, u otro de los Granchester, vengan a Escocia y descubran el sobre por sí mismos."

"No van a descubrir nada", recordó Candy, "ustedes ya lo hicieron."

"Pero no quiero, ni voy a arriesgar a mi madre a que se meta en problemas por un asunto que no le corresponde."

Con el ceño fruncido, la rubia se llevó un dedo índice a los labios. "Entonces es por eso que usted enfermó, señora, porque es tan grande el peso de su secreto que su cuerpo no lo ha podido soportar."

"¿Qué comes que adivinas?", cuestionó Mark en tono burlón, y todos, incluyendo a la madre del chico, estallaron en carcajadas, y en medio de las risas, Candy suspiró de alivio al haber quedado roto el hielo del silencio, aunque no dejaba de pensar en el contenido del sobre. Sabía que era Nochebuena, y que si había decidido pasar la noche, y los próximos días, en Escocia, el hogar de Mark era el mejor lugar para hospedarse, en especial si tomaba en cuenta el estado de salud de su mamá, aunque ahora parecía estar mejor, sin embargo… Antes que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba por hacer, se puso de pie, y alzando la cabeza para dejar claro la firmeza de sus intenciones preguntó: "¿Tiene usted copia de la llave para entrar a la casa de los Granchester, señora?"

Ambos anfitriones guardaron silencio al escucharla, como si no hubieran oído bien, y luego de unos incómodos segundos, la mamá de Mark dijo: "La conservo conmigo, ya que los Granchester me la han encargado para hacerme cargo de la limpieza. ¿Por qué lo pregunt-", pero antes de terminar, Candy ya había agarrado un juego de llaves que descansaba sobre una mesita de noche, y sin despedirse, salió a toda carrera de la casa de Mark y su progenitora, y contra frío, nieve y tormenta, avanzó rumbo a la propiedad Granchester.

Mark se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¡No pensará salir ahora, en plena víspera de Navidad! Pensé que aguardaría un día o dos…" Poniéndose de rodillas junto a la cama, besó las manos de su madre con efusividad. "Fue él quien te ayudó a que mejoraras, ¿verdad? ¡Fue mi hermano!"

"Deja de llamarle así", ordenó la señora. "No sólo compró las mejores medicinas, sino que además trajo un par de médicos que permanecieron conmigo día y noche hasta que salí de peligro."

"¡Gracias a Dios!"

"Eso no cambia lo que hiciste, hijo", dijo la mujer con seriedad. "Aguardaste a salir de Stratford para enviarme el telegrama informándome lo que habías hecho-"

"El no sabe que he venido con ella, ¿verdad?"

Ella recostó la cabeza contra la almohada. "Por suerte, cuando el muchacho que trabaja en la oficina del telégrafo trajo el telegrama, él no se encontraba aquí, y los médicos que me atendían habían salido a almorzar."

"No fue mi intención contrariarte, mamita, actué sin pensar…"

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "Sólo espero que haya valido la pena, y que esto no me cueste mi empleo y mi confianza con los Granchester. Además, no me gustó nada que mencionaras acerca de mi estrés, pues me vi en la obligación de contarle sobre ese sobre, y ahora la hemos involucrado en este problema."

"Estoy seguro que el joven Terry entenderá." Con ansiedad, comenzó a caminar alrededor de la minúscula habitación, hasta que divisó un par de llaves encima del tocador. "¡Candy se llevó el llavero equivocado!"

Con la alegría de tener a su hijo con ella en Navidad, y a la espera de que éste le contara sobre su experiencia en la ciudad de Stratford, ella susurró: "No te preocupes, hijo, ella se las arreglará… y tampoco estará sola, te lo aseguro."

/

No tenía previsto tan siquiera mirar de lejos la casa donde había disfrutado, en tantas ocasiones, de la compañía del actor, con quien no sólo había reído y charlado animadamente en el interior de aquella residencia, sino que además había practicado un poco de lecciones de piano. Las notas de aquellas melodías, esas manos, tan largas y expertas, que se deslizaban entre las teclas con dominio y dedicación… "¿Así tocará también a una mujer?", preguntó en voz alta, y enseguida se propinó un puño en la boca para silenciarse. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tan sólo entraría a tomar el sobre para entregarlo a la policía, ya que si Mark o su mamá no lo hacían, alguien tenía que encargarse de ello en su lugar. Por nada del mundo permitiría que Mark y su madre quedaran presos por un delito que no habían cometido, y aunque ambos eran inocentes, no debían levantar sospechas, y de ser así, figurarían como principales sospechosos de hurto, o de mantener en secreto la existencia de la posesión de otro. ¿Qué hacía ese sobre allí, dirigido a tan notorio criminal, y por qué el mismo estaba en Escocia, y no en Londres… y por qué ninguno de los miembros de la familia Granchester lo había visto antes? Con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza, ella siguió su camino, batallando con la nieve y el viento, que cada vez era más fuerte, hasta que la vio, en lo alto de una colina justo frente al lago… y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil pulsaciones por segundo. ¿Cuántas veces no se había paseado por ahí, sin motivo alguno, y haciendo a un lado a sus mejores amigas, sólo para estar cerca de él, hablar con él, reír y jugar con él, o simplemente para sentir su cercanía, aunque no estuvieran juntos en determinado momento? "Ya no eres esa niña", se reprochó, "y él tampoco es el chico con quien hacías bromas… es un hombre, y tiene una prometida, y de seguro ahora la quiere, y ya se olvidó de ti, como tú también deberías olvidarte de él…", y sin que pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima salada rodó por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué, si ahora contaba con veinte años, seguía sufriendo y padeciendo por una ruptura ocurrida en su adolescencia? ¿No se suponía que esas primeras desilusiones de niña la ayudarían a salir adelante con fortaleza, y a prepararse para un nuevo y gran amor, algo para lo cual no tenía la más mínima prisa? Sin embargo, Annie y Archie habían salido a flote con el amor que habían cultivado en sus años como estudiantes, y habían unido sus vidas en matrimonio, como muchas otras parejas que, desde niños, habían identificado un alma gemela el uno en el otro, formando después una familia, y permaneciendo juntos hasta el fin de sus días. Tembló al pensar en la posibilidad de que, en su caso en particular, Terry hubiera sido ese gran amor, ese definitivo amor, capaz de resistir la distancia, la separación, y el pasar de los años… No tenía pensado casarse con nadie, pero tampoco quería envejecer amándolo, ¿o sí? Un par de años atrás, había comentado que poco a poco estaba olvidando la situación… sí, la situación, más no a él. Había dado un paso adelante al haber salido del cascarón del hogar de Pony para integrarse nuevamente a lo que tanto amaba, la enfermería, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no estaba precisamente superando sus escollos emocionales, sino huyendo nuevamente, esta vez a otro continente y modo de vida, con Bert como único recuerdo de una infancia feliz, aún con la muerte de Anthony, y con tantas vicisitudes sufridas a manos de los Legan. No estaba arrepentida de haber conocido a Terry, pero a veces no dejaba de pensar que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber aceptado el viaje a Inglaterra en aquella ocasión, y mantenerse firme en su propósito de no aceptar nada de los Andley y permanecer al lado de la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Entonces pensó en Albert, y en todo cuanto había hecho por ella sin su conocimiento, y se arrepintió de sus deseos. Albert había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, y lo menos que debía hacerle en gratitud era realizarse como enfermera y como mujer.

Anduvo el trayecto hacia la casa como si acostumbrara hacerlo todos los días, y al final del camino, se detuvo frente a la entrada, que para su sorpresa, estaba abierta. "La mamá de Mark olvidó cerrar, y también dejó las luces encendidas al venir aquí por última vez", y se dirigió con prontitud a la puerta principal, pero al insertar la llave en la cerradura, la misma no cedía, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con las dos llaves restantes, sin éxito alguno. ¡Había tomado otras llaves por equivocación! No le quedaba otro remedio que recurrir a una vieja táctica: saltar al balcón más cercano. Luego de quitarse los zapatos, se deshizo de las largas y gruesas medias que la protegían del frío, y uniéndolas en un mismo nudo, las alargó lo suficiente para improvisar una pequeña cuerda, y le dio varias vueltas a la misma, hasta lanzarla muy alto, afianzándola en uno de los pilares del balcón. "No has perdido la práctica, Candy White", dijo con satisfacción, ya que había dejado atrás la costumbre de trepar árboles. Sujetando el otro extremo de la cuerda de medias, retrocedió unos pasos, y en un impulso, y sosteniéndose de la cuerda, se columpió hacia arriba, aterrizando de lleno en el balcón contiguo a la oscura y temible habitación fantasmal. "Si la entrada está abierta, no dudo que esta puerta también lo esté", y estaba en lo cierto, pues tan sólo tuvo que empujar un poco el marco para quedar dentro de ese solitario espacio, y al ver las figuras que tanto miedo le habían provocado en su primera visita a esa habitación, comenzó a reír con ganas, incapaz de concebir que hubiera experimentado tanto terror aquella noche… y de la risa pasó al llanto, al sentir, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el mismo éxtasis y emoción que había descubierto al haber quedado envuelta en brazos del joven duque. Lloraba de alivio al verse allí, atrapada, y también refugiada, en otra época, un verano maravilloso… y volvió a reír, sin poder explicar su cambio de ánimo. Así era él, capaz de provocar en ella diversas reacciones…

Al cabo de unos minutos de haber comenzado su segundo ataque de risas, escuchó un eco de sus carcajadas, y tembló de frío al no llevar sus medias puestas, y de pavor… después de todo, se suponía que no hubiera nadie en la casa, ¿o sí? "¿Hay… hay alguien ahí?", preguntó con voz casi inaudible, y entonces escuchó esa risa, muy conocida por cierto, y supo que había enloquecido, y que sus pasadas emociones la habían traicionado de tal manera que creía escucharlo en cada rincón de ese lugar… hasta que la luz de la habitación se encendió, y fue entonces cuando reafirmó que su errático estado mental había alcanzado un nivel demencial. Frente a ella, y con una mezcla de mofa, abatimiento y asombro en una misma mirada azul, se encontraba el espigado y terriblemente atractivo Terry Granchester.


	9. Capítulo 8: El baúl de los secretos

**Capítulo 8: ** El baúl de los secretos

A pesar del frío que permeaba en la habitación, la sangre que fluía por las venas de Terry comenzó a bullir con incesante calor. Debía estar soñando, y de no ser así, entonces había perdido la razón. Era imposible que ella estuviera allí, observándolo con tanta o mayor sorpresa que él, con sus infantiles colas de caballo a punto de soltarse, y una mancha roja en la punta de su nariz. Iba a reír al verla en semejante aspecto, pero su estupefacción, y su emoción de verla, eran tan fuertes que lo que en un principio le había parecido gracioso, en un instante dejó de serlo. Candy, la enfermera que había conseguido hacerse de una profesión a toda costa, guardando su dolor en una valija situada en un rincón de su corazón, se mostraba, al filo de la Navidad, como una aparición celestial, y aunque aún faltaba por explicar el enrojecimiento de su nariz y la falta de medias en sus… uff, bien torneadas piernas(¿en qué momento ella había adquirido esa figura?), lucía más hermosa que nunca. Oculto bajo sus anticuadas colas, el dorado cabello había adquirido un brillo que daba fulgor a su cabeza cual si fuera el halo de un ángel, y eso era ella precisamente, un ángel cuya imagen había transformado la lúgubre habitación de la villa en una llamarada de amor y pecas.

¿Y qué decir del nacimiento de unas prominentes curvas en aquel delgado y exquisito cuerpo, escondidas bajo la gruesa tela del abrigo? Era como si ella no estuviera consciente del efecto que sus actuales formas habrían de causar en los hombres, o tal vez no quería estarlo. ¿Cuántos en la calle no se habrían volteado a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, hombres como…? _'Neil_', pensó con enojo, recordando aquel horrible instante en que había visto, en la página de sociales en un diario, la fotografía de la pecosa tomada de la mano con el insoportable Legan, aunque tiempo después, el no menos sorprendente William _Albert_ Andley había emitido un comunicado aclarando la falsedad de los rumores; y aunque la noticia lo había aliviado sobremanera, la nueva identidad de su rubio amigo no había pasado desapercibida para él, y desde entonces no dejaba de cuestionarse si de casualidad Albert había estado más presente en la vida de Candy de lo que todos suponían, y sin tener por qué, sintió celos del millonario, y terminaba recriminándose por hacer tales conjeturas sin sentido.

¡Qué mucho había leído sobre los Andley en los periódicos! Sólo así pudo enterarse, con mucho pesar, sobre la muerte de Stear. De los hermanos Cornwell, era Stear con quien había mostrado un poco más de afinidad, aunque estaba seguro de que hubiera ocurrido igual con Archie, de no haber sido por la bofetada tan injusta que había propinado al elegante a su llegada al San Pablo, aunque había algo más bajo la superficie… y tal y como siempre ocurría al pensar en Albert, ese algo giraba alrededor de Candy. ¿Pero por qué sentía tantos celos, y con qué derecho, cuando ya ambos habían acordado que él pasaría el resto de su vida junto a otra mujer? Ya era tiempo que pasara la página y la hubiera olvidado, ¿qué estaba esperando entonces? 'Al diablo', se dijo, 'esa visión no acaba de alejarse de este cuarto, y aunque parezca un loco, voy a hablarle a ese fantasma, y ver qué tiene que decirme…'

Tal y como había ocurrido en su primer encuentro en el Mauritania, Candy había quedado fría y sin palabras. No, definitivamente ése no era Anthony, y tampoco estaba llorando, pero casi podía apostar que el frío de la noche no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Esta vez no hubo niebla que empañara su visión, pero el cansancio del viaje, y su ansiedad por saber qué secreto escondía el sobre de Dangeline, habían nublado sus sentidos. ¿Por qué de repente la imagen de Terry se mostraba con tanta vida en aquel salón, como si realmente estuviera allí? Y lo peor de todo era que se veía más alto, y aunque conservaba su delgadez que tanto ella adoraba, dejaba entrever, a través de una holgada camisa azul celeste, unos brazos más fornidos, y sus hombros mostraban el inicio de una espalda más ancha, desembocando en unas musculosas piernas cubiertas por pantalones blancos. ¡Era todo un hombre! Un hombre cuyo estilo de cabello, ahora mediano, emparejaba muy bien con su tono de piel. Y su voz… ¿habría cambiado, o ya había definido el metal de la misma al momento de haberla conocido? 'Como si quisiera averiguarlo', pensó, proponiéndose, sin conseguirlo, hacer a un lado la traicionera imagen. ¡Qué no daría por detener el vuelco que había dado su corazón al verlo, y esa inevitable alegría de sentirlo cerca! A no ser porque la mamá de Mark necesitaba de unos cuidados, se hubiera marchado de Escocia, pero nuevamente el secreto oculto dentro del sobre a Dangeline la mantenía en vilo, a la espera del desvanecimiento del espectro de Terry para escudriñar cada esquina de la habitación en busca del sobre. Cerró los ojos, y con los puños se apretó los párpados, con la esperanza de que al abrirlos, su lucidez estuviera de vuelta y continuara con lo que había trazado; pero el espejismo permanecía allí, impávido, sin mover un solo músculo de su varonil figura, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable…

_"__¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, aturdidos. ¿Quién de los dos había hablado… acaso ambos lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo? Cansada por el largo y agotador viaje, y con su espalda siendo azotada por la borrasca de nieve que entraba por el balcón, ella se llevó las manos a la cintura. ¿Qué más daba si estaba loca? Lo importante era agarrar el sobre y salir de allí… "¿Qué… qué haces aquí?", repitió.

Inadvertidamente, Terry se mojó los labios. ¡No podía estar tan desquiciado! Esa inconfundible voz, tan clara como el agua, y tan potente como de costumbre, había tocado hasta la última fibra de su piel. Tragando saliva, pues no podía creer que Dios le hubiera enviado tan hermoso regalo en Nochebuena—vaya que estaba melancólico esa noche-, él recurrió a la mejor de sus muecas. "¿Qué haces _tú _aquí?"

Candy palideció al oírlo. Aquel timbre de voz que era la envidia de otros actores, y el delirio de muchas mujeres, era el mismo que ella había admirado desde que ambos eran adolescentes. El solo hecho de escucharlo la había hecho perder el balance, pues su voz, y sus palabras, habían desarmado aquella camisa de fuerza que llevaba en su pecho desde que bajara de aquel tren a su regreso de Nueva York… y pensó en Susana, la razón de ser de su rompimiento. "En serio, ¿qué haces aquí?", volvió a preguntar, reprendiéndose por mostrarse tan confiada con él, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, y ambos continuaran estudiando en el colegio. ¡Ya no eran unos niños, y por tal razón, no debía seguir enamorada de él! ¿Pero por qué el romance forzado de Archie y Annie había culminado en matrimonio, y cómo Stear y Patty habían llegado a alcanzar un estado muy puro, casi formal, en su tronchado noviazgo? ¿Sería posible que algunos grandes amores se cimentaran en sus años juveniles? Pero si así fuera, debía cortar de raíz con cualesquiera que fueran los sentimientos que guardara hacia él.

Aún absorto por la muy real presencia de ella en el lugar, él sonrió divertido. "¿Qué hago yo aquí? Esta es mi casa, ¿lo olvidas? Una casa donde una Tarzán pecosa trepa nada menos que al balcón, como si fuera una mona brincando de rama en rama… aunque ahora no estoy tan seguro que haya sido un mono, sino el venado de Santa Claus", y sin contener su inusitado buen humor, irrumpió en carcajadas, las mismas que ella había odiado en un principio, y que ahora añoraba a diario.

Olvidando su resolución de no mirarlo con los ojos del pasado, ella exclamó con enfado: "¡Mocoso insolente, no has cambiado nada! Y para que lo sepas, ¡no soy ningún animal de Santa Claus! "

"¿Entonces qué haces en Escocia… evocando los viejos tiempos?"

El brillo en sus ojos zafiro la estremeció. La connotación con la que él se refería a una época muy lejana adquiría un trasunto de intimidad y complicidad en una pareja, a lo que ella cambió las cartas, retomando su firme propósito de comportarse con formalidad: "¿Qué me dices de ti… no deberías estar en Nueva York con Susana?"

Ella cerró la boca de inmediato. La mención de Susana no formaba parte de la ecuación, así que no comprendía por qué la involucraba en sus comentarios, mucho menos en ausencia de la hermosa actriz, lo cual era injusto para la prometida de Terry, para quien la frialdad en las palabras de la pecosa no había pasado inadvertida. Con su corazón galopando de emoción, él descubrió, a pesar de tan absurdas circunstancias, que Candy sí mostraba una dosis de celos por Susana, y que probablemente siempre los había tenido, aunque nunca habría de aceptarlo. Sin embargo, escuchar el nombre de Susana en aquel remanso de paz en Escocia había sido tan desatinado, que no concebía tan siquiera pensarla en aquella villa. Hablar de Susana en el santuario de amistad que él y Candy habían construido en esos lares era un sacrilegio para sus oídos, pero de todos modos, los soslayados celos de Candy al nombrarla continuaban destacándose entre lo demás, y respondió al fin: "Debe estar con su madre en Inglaterra."

"¿La dejaste sola, así, sin más?"

"Encontré a Mark en Stratford von Avon", mencionó él, dando golpes repetidamente contra el suelo con la punta del zapato, "estoy aquí porque él y su madre me necesitaban."

Candy se detuvo en seco. Desde que el barco donde viajaba desembarcara en Southampton, sus pasos la habían llevado, por sí solos, a Stratford, como si ella no tuviera voluntad para dar órdenes a su cuerpo, y de repente el mundo se había hecho más pequeño, reuniéndolos, incluso, en el distrito actoral de Stratford. "No puede ser", protestó, "él y yo coincidimos allí, y accedí a acompañarlo hasta aquí porque su mamá no tenía quién cuidara de ella."

"¿Estuviste en Stratford?"

Sintiendo que iba a reír de nerviosismo, ella se mordió la lengua. ¿Cómo se le había escapado contar ese detalle? Estaba más que claro que había ido a Stratford en busca de respuestas que nunca encontró, y en lugar de ello, obtuvo una oportunidad de ayudar a un viejo amigo y a su madre, ¿o en realidad buscaba sólo un pretexto para volver a Escocia? En un gesto inconsciente, sacó la lengua, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Quería despejar mi mente antes de partir a París."

Una alarma se activó en el interior de Terry. La guerra había terminado, y a menos que ella hubiera recibido una irresistible oferta de empleo en ese país, no veía razón alguna para que ella se trasladara tan lejos de Chicago, o de sus queridas madres del hogar de Pony. "¿Y a qué ibas, a tomarte una foto frente a la torre Eiffel?", preguntó con disimulo, ocultando su emoción, así como su frustración, de saber que ambos habían estado muy cerca del otro en Stratford.

Ignorando el carácter burlón del actor-bien que le hacía falta recobrar su yo perdido- ella se rascó la cabeza, para mayor deleite de él. "¿En qué momento tú y Mark se encontraron en Stratford, Terrence?"

Recibiendo el frío golpe de ser llamado por su nombre de pila-que en la voz de ella se escuchaba como una caricia-, él explicó: "Sucedió hace dos noches, a las afueras del hotel donde me hospedaba. Era tarde en la noche, y ya cuando me disponía a dormir, él envió por mí en la recepción, y me contó que me había visto de lejos a mi salida de una obra de Shakespeare y-"

"¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?"

"Aún no entiendo por qué decidiste 'despejaaaarte' en Stratford y no en Southampton, o en cualquier otra parte."

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!"

"Jajajajajajajajaja…."

Alzando el mentón en abierto desafío, ella se aproximó al baúl descrito por la mamá de Mark diciendo: "¿Por qué Mark habría de pedirte ayuda luego que yo me ofreciera a hacerlo?"

Observando con detenimiento cómo ella escarbaba de rodillas dentro del baúl, él se llevó una mano a la barbilla. "¿No lo imaginas? Nuestro amigo quiso jugar al celestino porque no encontraba nada mejor que hacer, aunque sí es cierto que su madre estuvo enferma de gravedad."

Los colores subieron al rostro de la rubia. "¡Pero Mark sabe que te casarás en cualquier momento!"

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el gran peso de su compromiso con Susana, él indicó: "No creo que eso le importe mucho; además, dos personas ayudando a su madre son mejor que una, ¿no crees?"

Ella detuvo la búsqueda al escucharlo. "Fuiste tú quien envió por los médicos, ¿verdad?" Y al no recibir respuesta, ella se sonrojó, orgullosa de la buena labor de él. ¡Por supuesto que él no admitiría haber solicitado ayuda para la progenitora de Mark! No en balde había abandonado Stratford a toda prisa, a petición de un muy travieso Mark, quien de seguro había hecho cómplice a su madre de tamaña tomadura de pelo. Sin embargo, no estaba molesta con el chico, pues madre e hijo necesitaban un respiro en medio de tanto ajetreo de salud, y ambos merecían disfrutar más tiempo de la compañía del otro. "¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a Escocia?"

El sonrió con cansancio. "¿Recuerdas ese avión que reparó Stear, que en paz descanse?"

"¿Supiste de su muerte?"

"Así es… me caía muy bien", dijo él con nostalgia. "El caso es, Tarzán pecosa, que luego que todos partiéramos de Europa, mi padre ordenó trasladar el avión a Londres, y fue así como llegué hasta aquí… antes de ti, claro está."

"¿Sabes pilotear aviones?", preguntó ella con curiosidad, despertando mayor interés en él. Ella había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente, con la alegría de haber descubierto algo nuevo sobre él, y su corazón se llenó de gozo al saberse merecedor de una mal disimulada admiración de ella por sus conocimientos de vuelo. "Sólo observé a mi padre par de veces", dijo con ligereza, procurando que ella no reparara mucho en la atención que de niño había prestado al ser que lo había concebido. "Llegué a Escocia enseguida, y hoy estuve otro par de horas haciendo compañía a la mamá de Mark", comenzó a reír con fuerza, "ahora entiendo por qué él se negó a acompañarme en el vuelo-"

"¿Te parece gracioso?", preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar un rubor de emoción que había aparecido en su rostro; pero al ver que él no cesaba la risa, se sentó en el suelo, y de inmediato sintió que sus piernas desnudas se entumecían al frío contacto del mármol, a medida que resumía su búsqueda, a lo que Terry preguntó: "¿Qué estás buscando, pecosa? Deberías preguntar al dueño de la casa, tal vez él sepa algo…"

"Eres un payaso entrometido-"

"¿Entrometido yo, por averiguar la razón por la que invades mi casa?"

"Lo único que voy a invadir será tu rostro, ¡cuando lo llene con las marcas de mis manos!"

"Uuuuuuuhhhh, la pecosa quiere acariciarme…"

"¡No precisamente!" Alzó la mano para propinarle una bofetada, pero la risa de él la detuvo en el intento. Luego de haberlo visto tocando fondo en aquel teatro maloliente, con sólo verlo reír como antes, y respirar su refrescante personalidad que ahora estaba de vuelta, ya tenía suficiente para sentir alivio, pues el rostro de él no mostraba rastro alguno de las huellas que dejaba el abuso del alcohol en las personas. 'Sabía que lo superarías', pensó, sintiendo un golpe de llanto llenando sus ojos, y se cuestionó si acaso no había obrado algún otro factor en su desintoxicación, como por ejemplo, su renovada relación con Eleanor Baker, o un posible acercamiento a Dios, luego de tanta rebeldía.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de ella, él dejó de reír. Candy había sido el mejor presente de Navidad que había recibido, tal vez sin merecerlo, luego de la abrupta despedida de ambos en Broadway, y del trato tan distante que había tenido para con ella en su estupor por el accidente de Susana. Sintiendo que volvía a nacer el hombre renovado en que se había convertido gracias a ella, continuó bromeando como solía hacer. "¿Qué pasa… te comieron la lengua los ratones?"

Cansada del exceso de confianza de él, pues no tenía que hablarle con tanta familiaridad luego de tanto tiempo apartados uno del otro, ella se abalanzó contra él. "¡Ya es demasiado!", gritó, pero él fue más rápido, esquivando el golpe de la chica… y ambos perdieron el balance, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo, uno encima del otro.

Por instinto, y otras razones ajenas a su raciocinio, él la sostuvo por la cintura, asegurándose que ella no hubiera sufrido daño alguno al caer; y ella, al sentir las cálidas manos rodeando su figura, no pudo menos que ocultar la cabeza sobre su pecho con esencia a lavanda, la misma que tantas veces había respirado durante sus prácticas de piano, o sus cabalgatas juntos, una fragrancia que era propia de él, emanando de aquel cuerpo que ya no era el de un muchacho, sino el de todo un hombre… y antes que pusiera un alto a sus remembranzas, su mente se detuvo en la tétrica noche en que ambos habían determinado, en un pacto de silencio, poner punto final a su relación. Aquel abrazo que había sido más contundente que un millón de 'te amos', aquel hermoso, pero desgarrador contacto, el último que sostuvieron antes que ella abandonara, casi corriendo, la sala del hospital St. Joseph… y ella descubrió, con horror, que contrario a lo que había confiado una vez a Albert, aún no dejaba atrás el amargo sabor de aquel adiós. "Debí haber seguido mi camino a París", musitó, "y hubiera celebrado la Navidad con Albert."

Con sumo cuidado de no tumbarla al suelo, él se incorporó con rapidez. "¿El abuelito William está en Francia?", preguntó, tratando de acallar la vocecilla de alerta que se había activado al oír mencionar el nombre de su viejo amigo.

Contra su voluntad, ella sonrió, mientras volvía a ponerse en cuclillas frente al baúl. "Veo que estás al tanto de todo…" De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en lo que aparentaba ser el borde de una envoltura de papel que sobresalía entre los objetos que se hallaban en el fondo de la caja. "¡Lo encontré!"

Luego de haber experimentado, en un mismo lapso de tiempo, la delicia de volverla a tener en sus brazos, y los enardecidos celos de saber que su pecosa iba al encuentro del magnate más poderoso de América, él se concentró en la tarea de la enfermera. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Pero ella, enfrascada en abrir lo que a todas luces era un sobre, parecía no escucharlo, y fue entonces cuando él leyó el nombre del remitente… "¿Dangeline?"

Antes de extraer el contenido del sobre, ella alzó las cejas e indagó: "¿Conoces algo sobre él?"

El se metió las manos a los bolsillos. ¡Qué apuesto se veía cada vez que hacía ese gesto! "Si es el mismo del cual he oído hablar en Londres, no es un sujeto muy honorable que digamos… de hecho, está preso, y los parientes que le sobreviven salieron de Inglaterra."

Ella se abrazó las piernas, que cada vez estaban más frías. "¿No sabes si existen otras familias con ese apellido aquí en Escocia?"

El negó con la cabeza. "El clan Dangeline era uno muy exclusivo…" En eso, los ojos del color del océano se imprimieron en las verdes pupilas de ella. "No tenía conocimiento sobre ese sobre. ¿Cómo es que tú sí sabes sobre esto?"

Candy tragó saliva. Sabía que Terry no haría nada que afectara la reputación de Mark y su mamá, pero después de todos estos años, ¿cómo abordarlo sobre el tema sin que ello repercutiera en una mayor cercanía entre ambos? Ya con tenerlo cerca en Nochebuena tenía demasiados conflictos emocionales encima, y todo por su errada idea de haber ido a Stratford en plan de turista. Por otro lado, si Mark y su madre habían confabulado, efectivamente, que ambos se encontraran en esa villa, entonces la señora daba por sentado que en cualquier momento la rubia hablaría con su antiguo novio sobre el asunto. Después de todo, ésa era la coartada de Mark para justificar la presencia de ella en territorio de los Granchester, ¿no? Además, si ella no confiaba a Terry lo que la llevó a buscar ese sobre, él, o el duque de Granchester, podrían figurar como sospechosos de hurto, o de ocultar información. Respiró hondo, y luchando por controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de sus heladas piernas, confesó: "La mamá de Mark me contó que una vez había limpiado esta habitación, cuando se topó con esto, pero no se atrevió a decir nada a la policía por miedo a que la arrestaran… y es por eso que estoy aquí, porque prefiero ser yo quien entregue esto a la jefatura, pero no contaba con que estuvieras aquí."

"Supongo que ella trató comunicarse con mi padre sin éxito", expresó él.

"No quiero que la apresen injustamente, separándola de su hijo…"

"Yo tampoco", dijo él, conmovido, mas no sorprendido, por el buen gesto de su pecosa. "¿Qué esperas para ver lo que hay en el sobre?"

Los ojos de Candy brillaron al ser alentada por las palabras de él, y sin más preámbulo, extrajo el misterioso contenido del sobre: un pequeño y singular amuleto rojo, fabricado en un inmaculado cristal, resplandecía al recibir el reflejo de la luna a través de la habitación. "Qué hermoso, y qué raro", susurró ella, temerosa de romper la exquisita pieza en un solo murmullo.

Terry tomó el objeto de las manos de ella, y lo examinó con detenimiento. "Es un prisma", explicó. "Existen desde los tiempos antiguos, aunque éste es demasiado pequeño, como si fuera una especie de joya o algo parecido…"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"¿Olvidas que estudié en el Real San Pablo?"

"No pensé que fueras tan aplicado en los estudios…"

"Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes sobre mí", 'y también sabes todo', quiso añadir, mas no quería asustarla, no después de haber dado por sentado que no la volvería a ver nunca más. No, no la iba a perder otra vez, al menos no esa noche… "En cuanto pase la Navidad, llevaremos esto a las autoridades. No me gusta para nada ver el nombre de Dangeline escrito en ese sobre."

"¿Crees que el prisma haya sido robado?"

"Estoy casi seguro", contestó él, "y de ser así, es porque este prisma debe tener mucho valor, o una gran importancia para alguien."

Ella asintió. "Tienes razón; no podemos permitir que ese prisma permanezca más tiempo aquí. ¿Te imaginas qué pensaría el duque de Granchester si…" No pudo continuar, pues de repente, había dejado de sentir sus piernas, y todo su cuerpo tiritaba ahora de frío. "Yo…", balbuceó, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

"¿Candy?" Colocando el prisma en uno de sus bolsillos, él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Es la segunda vez que rescato a alguien de una caída el día de hoy", dijo a modo de broma.

Ella lo miró perpleja. "¿Entonces fuiste tú quien me ayudó a salir de aquel agujero de nieve?"

De no haber sido porque ella había perdido toda sensación, hubiera escuchado el palpitar del corazón del joven. ¡Cuántas coincidencias habidas aquella Navidad, cuántas casualidades, encuentros y desencuentros! "Nuestros caminos siempre terminan cruzándose, pecosa", dijo con voz grave, pero ella apenas alcanzó a escucharlo. Incapaz de controlar el frío y el temblor en su cuerpo, ella se desplomó, no sin antes ser levantada en brazos por él; y antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, musitó: "Olvidé decirte algo, Terrence… Feliz Navidad…"

A pesar de su preocupación, él sonrió. "Feliz Navidad a ti también, Tarzán pecoso y entrometido…", y con la desmayada chica en brazos, la condujo a su habitación, deseando, en el trayecto, volver a escuchar el nombre de Terry, y no Terrence, en esos rosados labios de mujer.


End file.
